House Call
by thrgirl19
Summary: Cuddy hires a doctor to be co-director with House in his department. How will House handle the situation? H/OC. Disclaimer: I don't own House only the OC
1. Chapter 1

House Call

**House Call**

Chap 1

The sun was shining through the window casting a golden glow onto the table and its occupants. It was a contradiction in comparison to the dark mood that was emanating from those sitting there regarding each other. They were arguing over the diagnosis of another patient that needed their help. Chase and Forman were for one option and Cameron for another and as usual, House was telling them that they were idiots. As they sat there arguing over the diagnosis and possible treatments, Cuddy came into the room with another woman walking in behind her. They stood there for a few minutes observing the team until they saw that their presence was finally acknowledged.

"Looks like your team is off to a great start today" Cuddy said with some sarcasm.

"Just another day in the salt mines" House replied glancing at the woman with Cuddy.

"So who's this? Your special friend? Trying to make me jealous Cuddy? Because it won't work. It only makes me more intrigued. Can I watch?" The woman gave him a brief once over and dryly stated, "Not even if you paid top dollar for the show."

Cuddy gave House a disgusted look and an amazed one to the woman, while the others held in snickers at the woman's response. Cuddy answered in a firm tone, "This is Dr. Samantha Harrington. She is going to be the newest member of your team."

House and the others just stared at Cuddy. "What do you mean that she is going to be part of my team?" House asked.

"I didn't even know that you were looking for someone else. When did you decide this?" Cameron asked, looking worried.

Cuddy looked at Cameron and then the others and answered, "I didn't hire her to replace any of you so you don't have anything to worry about. Dr. Harrington had put out some feelers for a transfer from Boston a couple months ago at a few different hospitals. She is very good at diagnostics and in pediatric oncology. I have been talking it all over with her and decided that it would be in the best interest of PPTH to hire her before another hospital snatched her up."

"You can't just hire someone for my team. It's my team! Anyway I don't need another member, I have enough time trying to clean these three's tooshies all time."

"And that House is why she is going to be co-director with you. I am the Dean of Medicine and can make hiring and_ firing_ decisions here. So deal with it." House and the others looked shocked. This didn't stop House from rudely replying, "I don't play or share well others." Cuddy answered, "Well, get over it. It's done. Now I'm going to take Dr. Harrington around the hospital and to meet the some other doctors. We'll be back in a couple of hours. I want you to stop acting like a child by then and help her to get settled into the team. I trust that you can at least do that." With that, Cuddy turned on her heel and started to walk out the door. Dr. Harrington started for the door then stopped and leaned slightly in the doorway on her right shoulder. She put her left hand on her hip and crossed her right foot over her left ankle. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled into a tight bun showing off a long neck. She was wearing a tailored charcoal gray suit with a black silk shirt. Though the clothes were expensive, the suit was slightly loose on her giving an almost boxy look that would had made her look unimpressive and severe considering her hair but she had on black stilettos that showed off her shapely calves as much as possible with the knee length skirt. The choice of footwear was not lost on House. Dr. Harrington looked confident and relaxed when she started speaking to them. "With the symptoms that you were discussing, your diagnosis isn't correct. You're making this harder than it has to be. It can be run of the mill Staphylococcus Aureus. You should check your patient for any wounds, even small ones and get a culture done." She stared House down for a moment exuding an arrogant confident righteousness.

"Take a woman to be simple. Simple minded that is." said House. Dr. Harrington snapped back while looking him up and down and eyeing his cane, "You sure it's only your leg that is handicapped? Seems like your mind might be also." She then turned to the table where the others were taking this all in with amused looks and said, "I'm looking forward to sitting down with you and getting to know you."

"Oh, Show and tell. I'll show you mine if you show me yours" House quipped. Dr. Harrington briefly looked at him and replied, "I may have to work with you, but that doesn't mean I have to like you or put up with your crap. So watch it."

With that she turned and walked confidently toward the waiting Cuddy. Cameron exchanged looks with Chase and Foreman and House just looked at the door. For lack of anything better to say, Chase says, "So staph infection."

"Why didn't we think of that before? It seems so simple now" Cameron responded.

"Yeah, she only figured it out after we loosened the top of the jar for her." House stated with a sniff. The others just looked at him and each other and then quickly gathered up their files and walked out the door, leaving House standing in the middle of the room, looking down the hall where Cuddy and Dr. Harrington had gone. He then walked out the door with a determined set to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

House Call

Chapter 2

Wilson looked up from his desk as his office door flew open and banged against the wall. House limped in and ignoring the patient sitting opposite of Wilson said,

"Did you know that tank ass hired someone to be the co-director of my team?"

"House I have a patient." Wilson said pointedly.

"Then she can practice some patience and wait till our conversation is over." Wilson sighed and turned to the woman sitting across from him.

"Mary, if you could excuse me one moment please, I'll be right back." The woman nodded confusingly and watched Wilson stand up and lead House out of the room.

"You need to stop barging in like that. It upsets my patients and I can't get my work done."

"Oh she didn't mind. It probably made her day seeing such a fine specimen of studliness like me." Wilson gave House an annoyed look and asked, "So what do you want."

"What I want is to know if my supposed friend knew that Cuddy was hiring someone knew for my team and if he did, why he failed to tell me about it. I thought we were brothers at arms, comrades, amigos against the intolerant rule of women. I thought you understood bros before ho's man. Now talk."

Wilson sighed. "Cuddy told me about Dr. Harrington's impressive resume and that she was looking for a transfer. Cuddy has every right to make decisions that are beneficial to the hospital. It's part of her job. At least she does her job."

"I could do my job if I didn't have her butting in all the time and taking away all my fun but I guess with an ass as rotund as hers, it's hard not to _butt_ in."

"I have to get back to my patient. Go back to your office, fiddle with your guitar, bounce your ball around, make fun of your team, whatever it is that you do instead of actual work and get over this. I'll talk with you later." Wilson gave one last look at House and walked back into his office, softly closing the door. House looked at the closed door for a moment, popped a vicodin and then turned around and started back to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

House Call

Chapter 3

"The test came back. Dr. Harrington was correct. We found localized skin infection that formed into boils. Forman is draining the access fluid and starting her on 500mg of dicloxacillin." Cameron said walking into House's office. House was sitting at his desk, throwing his ball up and down, deep in thought.

"House?"

"Where is Chase?"

"Cuddy asked him to show Dr. Harrington around the labs and where all the equipment is."

"What do you think about Cuddys new minion?"

"She seems to be quite competent so far and knows it. She definitely doesn't seem to care for you."

"Well the feeling is very much mutual. I want to know as much about her as I possibly can. I want you find where she lives and search her apartment. See if the she-devil will give you any of her background info. I am not going to let this just go."

Cameron started to protest when a voice cut her off.

"All you have to do is ask. What would you like to know?" Dr. Harrington was standing in the doorway looking at House intently.

"Well where's the fun in that?" House countered.

"Stop being a snooping house wife and ask your questions."

They glared at each other for a moment. Before either of them could say anything more, Cuddy and Wilson walked into to the room.

"Dr. House, Wilson and I am going to have to steal Dr. Harrington away for you for a little bit."

House smirked and replied, "You can take her for as long as you want. As a matter of fact, take her away for good."

"House, don't even start." Cuddy replied starting to turn toward the door.

"Wait, what does Wilson have to do with this?"

"As I mentioned earlier, Dr. Harrington is an exceptional pediatric oncologist. She will also be assisting Dr. Wilson on some of his cases besides being co-director in your department." House, for the second time that day was put of guard but quickly recovered.

"I wouldn't want Wilson to not have the best at his disposal; he can have her all to himself."

"That is not an option. Now, we'll be back soon so that you and your team can initiate Dr. Harrington into the department."

Cuddy, Wilson and Dr. Harrington turned and walked out the door with Wilson asking Dr. Harrington about some of her past cases. House mumbled to himself that he would initiate her alright. Cameron had stood at the side during the whole exchange and finally spoke telling House, "You better not be planning anything House. Cuddy doesn't seem like she'll put up with any antics over this."

House's only response was to snap at her to do as he asked and start researching the new doctor. Exasperated, Cameron sighed heavily and walked out, not to research her new boss but to find Chase and Foreman to see what their take of this situation was. She was starting to get used to dealing with House's wrath and wasn't afraid to ignore his bidding. He was going to have to learn to deal with the situation now rather than later.


	4. Chapter 4

House Call

Chapter 4

"So how old do you think that she is?" Chase said to Forman.

"I know that she looks pretty young but with there is no way that she can have her reputation without a lot of experience and that comes with age."

"I don't think that we should be talking about her like this. She can walk in any minute." Cameron tells them.

It was the next day after meeting Dr. Harrington and the team was sitting around the table waiting for House and Dr. Harrington to arrive so they can start their new case. The other patient had been treated in record time thanks to the help of the new doctor, and they were now able to start another one right away. "The coffee better be ready."

The team looked surprised as a grumpy House limped into the room.

"It's 8:50am. What are you doing here?" a surprised Chase asked.

"I missed your sunny face so much I couldn't wait to get here to see it again." House quipped.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" asked Forman.

"He's here so that he can check out the competition. Isn't that right Dr. House?"

Dr. Harrington strolled into the room with a confident air. She wore a suit as she did yesterday; the only difference was that the shirt was a royal blue as were her stiletto shoes. She walked to the table, set her black leather briefcase on it along with her handbag. She pulled a mug out of the bag that looked like a young child painted it and walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself some. She took a couple sips before turning to the team and stating, "This mug is mine. No one touches it." She eyed House as she said this.

House replied, "Don't look at me. I don't want girl cooties."

Dr. Harrington ignored him and turned to the others. "I hope you all had a good night. I appreciate that you are all on time. Now before we start on the new case, are there any questions that you have for me."

Chase, Cameron and Forman look at each other a little uncertainly before Chase speaks up. "Well, there was one thing that we were wondering about. How can you be so accomplished in your field and look so young?"

"Come on Chase, you know its taboo for women to give their age." House smirked.

Dr. Harrington ignored House again as she looked at the team and answered the question.

"I know that I look really young. And in normal circumstances I would be too young to have these accomplishments. I have a high IQ and good work ethic. I skipped a lot of grades while I was growing up. I graduated high school when I was 14 and I had taken all but one semester of college at the same time. I finished college that summer and in the fall I was in med school and by the time I was 22 I was a full-fledged doctor. I have been practicing medicine for 7years now and I'm one of the best in my field."

"You're 29?" said an astonished Chase.

"I will be 30 in a few months. Does that make you feel better?"

"Actually it does." Chase replied. Forman and Cameron rolled their eyes and House just snickered.

"Now can we get on with the case? Someone is dying while we're sitting here hashing out my qualifications in respect to my age."

"All right. Chickpeas. Neither chick nor pea. Discuss." House said standing up and walking to the whiteboard.

Cameron sighed, Forman and Harrington rolled their eyes and Chase laughed. House just looked at them. "I take it, that that means you want us to start diagnosis?" Harrington stated dryly.

"Ding, ding, ding. Rod tell her what she's won!" House rudely said.

"Stop being an ass." Snapped back Harrington.

"I don't think that is humanly possible." Forman put forth.

Raising her voice as she did her body from the table, Harrington walked to the whiteboard and said, "Stop! Let's just get on with our work." Harrington picked up a dry erase marker and started to take off the cap when House grabbed her hand and pried the marker from her. She looked at him in surprise.

"Let's get a few things straight. Only _I_ get to use the whiteboard. Also, their job and now yours, is to make suggestions on the diagnosis that I will mock, dismiss and then tell you the correct one."

Harrington didn't miss a beat when she replied, "Seeing as your memory seems to be fading, grandpa, let me refresh it. I am co-director now. So I can write on the damn whiteboard all I want. Second, these are very talented and intelligent doctors on this team. Their input is valuable. Maybe they'd learn to do their job even better if they didn't have you shooting them down all the time. Now I am done talking about this. Let's get on with the diagnosis."

She gave House a challenging look and then turned to the astonished team. They could tell that House was about to retort something extremely rude but before he could respond to her, Wilson came into the office. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need Dr. Harrington on a consult. It shouldn't take to long."

"I will be right with you." Harrington turned to the team and said, "Chase I want you to see if she has been to the tropics, Africa or Asia within the past 60 days. Cameron and Forman I want you to take a stool sample. Due to the inflammation, enlarged liver and her having gotten over pneumonia recently, I believe that she may have Ascariasis. It's worth looking into. And House, you can stay here and fiddle around with your precious whiteboard."

With that she turned on her heel and walked out the door with Wilson following after her. The ducklings started to go about doing as they were told before the wrath of House was unleashed. This was not a time to stick around.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reviews so far

Thank you all for the reviews so far. I actually had this story posted on the House forum on Fox. Decided that I'd repost all stories here that are completed before posting my current House fic which is still in progress. So this one will be posted fully within a few days.

Chapter 5

"It's either me or her." House exclaimed loudly, bursting into Cuddy's office. She didn't even bother to look up from the paperwork she was reading when she replied, "Then it's you."

"I mean it, she goes or I do and you know you'd miss my wit, charm and oh so good looks."

"House, I am too busy to put up with your antics. Some of us actually work around here. I suggest you do the same. You need to start getting clinic hours done."

"You're going to miss me when I'm gone." He started to limp toward the door when Cuddy sighed heavily and asked, "So what is it? She drank all the coffee?"

"She undermined me and set my team off to work on a diagnosis."

Cuddy laughed harshly and replied, "Oh no House, she did her job? How dare she try to cure a patient. You're absolutely right. She must go!"

"Glad you see things my way."

"House. Listen and listen closely. Dr. Harrington is here to stay. You better get used to it. Now get to the clinic." Cuddy went back to the paperwork and House huffed and walked out, not to go to the clinic but to his office to do some research of his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The team came walked into the office looking for House to inform him of their findings. They found him at his computer seemingly absorbed in what he was reading that he didn't notice them but as they got closer to him, he spoke. "So was wonder doctor correct again?"

"As much as I'd like to say that I hate telling you this, I don't. Yes she was correct again." Forman informed House.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked seeing how engrossed House was with what was on screen.

"I just got a call from Wednesday's hooker and she said that she has a new movie out and sent me a clip. I'm getting my horny on."

The three ducklings got disgusted looks on their faces and Cameron exclaimed, "House!"

House rolled his eyes and sighed. "Relax. I'm researching our doc wonder. I found a lot of write ups about her cases. There isn't much on her personal life."

"And what does my personal life have to do with my track record as a doctor?"

Harrington walked into the office with a firm look on her face.

"I trust that you found results for what I asked you to do." She addressed the team.

"Your diagnosis was correct. We started her on 100 mg of Mebendazole to kill the worms and corticoseroids for the inflammation." Chase informed her.

"Good. Forman and Chase, you can write the case up. Cameron, I would like you to come with me. I'd like you to help Wilson and me with his patient's parents. From what I have seen, you have a good bed side manner and are good at reassuring families."

House snorted and commented, "Yes she's a bleeding heart. The Mother Theresa of medicine." Harrington ignored him and walked out the door, motioning Cameron to follow her. Cameron gave one last look at the others and followed. _Things are really getting interesting around here_ she thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a few days later and Forman and Harrington were pouring over some cases in the office. Cameron and Chase were doing clinic hours on Cuddy's request because House was MIA as usual for his hours. With their heads still bent over their paper work they started talking about House at Harrington's initiative.

"He's always like that?"

"Yes."

"And he's a genius diagnostician who does his job well, who we need to deal with."

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Yep."

Harrington sighed and Forman looked at her and then continued with his work. She had just summed up the situation.

--

Later that day, Forman was back at the office going over the files that he needed to finish before going home. Cameron and Chase were with the current case, Harrington and Wilson were with a cancer patient and House just walked in. He limped over to the coffee maker, poured himself a mug and sat at the table across from Forman. He popped a couple vicodin and took a healthy swig of coffee before setting it down on the table. He starred off into space, absentmindedly rubbing a finger on the brim of the mug. Still starring off into space, he addressed Forman who just kept on doing his work without looking at House.

"So she is really good at her work."

"Yes."

"An asset to the hospital."

"Yes."

"And someone that should stick around."

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Yep."

House then got up and limped out. Forman watched him go and shook his head before getting back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

House and Wilson were standing by the nurses' station talking when House noticed Cuddy and Harrington walking down the corridor near them. House turned to watch them and loudly started quoting to Wilson in the best valley girl expression that he could muster, "_Oh my god Wilson! Look at their butts. They are so big. They look like those rap guys girlfriends. Who understands those rap guys? They only talk to them because they look like total prostitutes. I mean look at their butts. They are so big. They're just out there. I mean it's gross. Look, they are just so black!"_

While House was reciting this with a smirk, Cuddy, Harrington and the rest of the people around him started to stare. Wilson looked embarrassed and tried to get House to stop. Cuddy and Harrington gave him dirty and annoyed looks while walking toward him. Cuddy got in his face and stated, "You need to stop disrupting hospital business with these asinine outbursts. It distracts the staff and upsets the patients." House just smirked at her and then looked at Harrington saying, "What no smart comeback? Are you loosing your touch already?"

"Actually I was just thinking. Thinking that you of all people definitely know what a prostitute looks like. But wouldn't it put a cramp in your home life if they knew you were talking about them in such a fashion? You wouldn't want to loose your only way to get some lovin'."

"Nah, they are extremely professional. They don't put their personal feelings into our business." House replied rudely.

Harrington just rolled her eyes and turned to Cuddy, "I'll get to the lab and get the tests done for you. I'll bring you the results once I get them."

"That sounds good. Thank you." Cuddy gave them all a nod and continued to her office.

Harrington nodded goodbye back to Cuddy and turned to Wilson. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yes, I'll save us a table and bring the files." Wilson confirmed.

"Wow Jimmy boy, you are working fast on this one. Only a week and you have a date. At this rate, you'll be married and divorced within the month." House said slyly.

Wilson rolled his eyes and told House, "We are discussing a case. It's strictly professional. Not that it's any of your business."

"Whatever" responded House in his valley girl expression.

Harrington looked at him in disgust and asked, "Isn't it about time that you grew up?"

"Isn't it about time you take some Midol? And aren't you afraid that your face will get stuck in that expression?"

Harrington just glared at House and then said good bye to Wilson and pivoted on her heel and stalked off down the corridor to the labs.

"You really do have such a lovely knack for making new staff feel welcome. She's right you know. Isn't about time you grew up?" Wilson said, also taking his leave.

House was left watching them walk away from him. He just shook his head, said "Whatever" to himself and continued onto his office to see what his ducklings were up to, hoping that it would be something interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So if you don't like songs such as 'I like big butts' what do you like?" House asked Harrington. She gave him an annoyed look and said, "I think that anyone would not like that song if they constantly had to hear it when walking into a room. It's been over a week. Isn't it about time that you found a new way to annoy the hell of me?"

He put his feet up on the conference table and smirked at Harrington. Before he could answer the team came in and took their seats.

"Cuddy gave me a case for us to work on. It's pretty interesting. Here are the files from the other hospital that referred to us." Harrington handed out copies to each of them and sat back to wait for them to quickly read the info. House was just sitting there leaning back in his chair and twirling his cane with a thoughtful look on his face. Chase and Cameron were eyeing him, both surprised that he hadn't said anything rude and crude to them.

"So, what about 'Badonkadonk'?" House asked Harrington. Forman raised an eyebrow at her and Chase and Cameron shared confused looks. Harrington just glared at House before saying, "I know that this would be a huge stretch for you House, but let's be mature, professional doctors and get back to saving lives. This isn't the time to be discussing musical preference."

He sighed and childishly replied, "Oh alright" got up, walked to the whiteboard and turned to the others.

"So, what do you all think, what would our Dr. Harrington prefer to listen to?"

"House! Fine, if you aren't going to let this go then let's make a deal. If I promise to let you see what's on my iPod later, would you please let us get back to our jobs?" Harrington asked in a tone as she would a child.

"You own an iPod?" said a surprised Chase and Forman gave him a 'what kind of stupid question is that?' look. Harrington just ignored Chase.

"Only if I get to decide when and where we make beautiful music together" House quipped.

"Oh please." Harrington said dryly, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Whatever."

She then leaned back slightly in her chair. She slowly crossed her left leg over her right, making her skirt show some thigh while showing off her legs. She tapped her pen on her notepad and looked at House, waiting for him to start. The others don't know what to make of this and just remained quiet, looking between the two, waiting. House starred back for a moment, then looked away and cleared his throat before turning to the board and picking up a marker. "Okay, differential diagnosis time." The team started to go through the symptoms and House listed them on the board. Dr. Harrington sat back and listened with a slight smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that day Harrington was in the break room eating her lunch, reading a magazine and listening to her iPod. She had it hooked up to a speaker and when House and Wilson walked in, they could hear the country song she was nodding her head and tapping her foot to.

"So getting your redneck on I see." House said snidely.

Harrington just ignored him and continued eating and looking at the magazine. Wilson sat down near her and started to take his lunch out of a paper bag. Harrington looked over at him and nicely said hi to him. House pulled a chair up and sat across from Wilson. Harrington picked another bite of food up with her fork and looked over at House acknowledged him with an emotionless, "House" and then ate the bite of food.

"Oh you can't hide how much you want me!"

"I want you like I want Chlamydia." She responded dryly.

Wilson laughed and House wiggled his eyebrows and responded, "I can arrange that." Harrington gave a disgusted sigh and went back to her lunch. Wilson started eating and House reached over and stole some of Wilson's food. Harrington got annoyed and confronted House about his rudeness.

"You know House, if you didn't spend all your money on hookers and gambling, you would be able to afford your own food and not keep stealing from poor Wilson.

"Oh but where is the fun in that?"

"Don't worry Samantha, I'm used to it. I make sure that I bring a little extra now to compensate for the loose."

"Well, it's still about time that he grew up and gets his own food instead of being the 'lunchroom bully.'"

"Hellooo, I am sitting right here."

"Wow, what a way to state the obvious" Harrington replied.

Wilson sat eating his lunch watching the exchange and laughed softly to himself.

In response to her comment, House took a fork from a cup full in the middle of the table and stole a bit of her food. Harrington didn't get mad at him or reprimand him; she just looked at him waiting. He gagged and with the food still in his mouth asked, "What the hell is this?"

She laughed amusingly, smiled and answered, "It is spinach and soy whole wheat ravioli in red sauce."

"Oh, a health nut. This isn't food, its inhuman torture. How can you eat this stuff?"

"Quite easily actually." Taking a bite she closed her eyes and slowly chewed and moaned to indicate that she was enjoying it. The boys just looked at her and she smiled back demurely. House looked over at what else she had. "Hmmm…soy ravioli, chocolate soy milk, apple, carrots. Have I found your kryptonite? Can I destroy you with dairy?" He said mockingly.

"Sorry to disappoint you _Lex_ but I do eat dairy. I just limit it, so your evil plan to destroy me has been foiled again."

"Touché" came Houses reply.

Although Wilson chuckled at the exchange, he was still a bit surprised at the change in banter. Instead of being hostile toward each other, House and Harrington were being more playful. _Maybe they will end up getting along after all, at least the best that they could_ he thought to himself.

Cameron came in then and informed House and Harrington that their patient had taken a turn for the worse and needed to be checked out. Harrington quickly got up and started out the door with Wilson saying that he'll put her stuff in her office for her. House stood up and started for the door. He then turned back and grabbed the apple that Harrington left on the table and took a bite as he limped out the door. Wilson just shook his head and said to himself, "It really isn't humanly possible for him to grow up."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"From all the nagging about getting back to work and growing up, I'm surprised to see you having fun on hospital time."

Harrington looked up to see House leaning in her doorway. He popped a vicodin and limped into her office. She had been taking a mental break from some reading and was playing an electronic hand-held Yahtzee.

"I am on break. I have been sitting here for three hours doing a lot of work, probably more than you've done in three years. I deserve a break whereas you are always on break. Now, what do you want?"

"I was bored and find fun in annoying you."

"Oh lucky day. How the gods have smiled down on me." Harrington said sarcastically.

House smiled slyly at her and with mock giddiness said, "I knew that you'd be happy."

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. 'Seriously, why are you here?"

"Like I said, came to annoy you. I think that I've accomplished that, so I'll be on my way. Jimmy is next." He said with a smile and eyebrow wiggle. He turned and walked out the door, leaving her shaking her head. She just didn't get him sometimes. He left smiling, for he got some insight into who Dr. Harrington was from what he saw in her office. He was still on the mission to find out all he could about her. Now he was off to question Wilson on his familiar usage of Harrington's first name at lunch yesterday.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, you nailing my arch nemesis?"

"Excuse me?!" Wilson said looking up at House in surprise. He was eating lunch and looking over some files in the cafeteria and looked around in embarrassment at House's loud proclamation.

"You heard me. Are you playing with Harrington's fun bags when you're supposed to be curing sick bald kids?"

"House, I don't know where you get these paranoid delusions from, but Dr. Harrington and I have a professional relationship. We get along well and work great together. She is very insightful in helping with the kids. That is all. Now what is this really about?"

"Just making sure that my buddy isn't going to make another mistake. Remember, three times wasn't the charm." Wilson rolled his eyes at House and just looked at him.

"You called her Samantha."

"And I've called you by your first name. That doesn't mean that I plan on marrying you."

"Hey I don't play that position." House retorted and took some of Wilson's fries.

"Why would you care anyway? You can't stand her."

"That hurts Jimmy boy. Can't a friend be concerned about another friend who may be making a big mistake? I'm just looking out for you bro."

"House, you only look out for yourself."

"Oh, right. Forgot." House said smartly. Wilson leaned back and looked at House who just starred back at him. After a few minutes Wilson got up and gathered together his things. As he was leaving he told House, "You really need to get a life."

House didn't respond. He just sat casually back in his chair, eating the rest of the fries that Wilson left, not caring.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few months had passed since Dr. Harrington came to PPTH. She was sitting at her kitchen table, enjoying a cup of coffee and thinking back on her time so far at PPTH. There were ups and downs. The ups including helping to save so many patients, her new team and the work relationships with them and Wilson. Of course the down was a Dr. Gregory House. He was constantly doing something to get on her nerves. He was like a ten year old boy. The only good thing about him was his ability as a diagnostician. She started to think of all the pranks and smart aleck remarks that she had to put up with. She sipped her coffee and thought back on some of them. In hindsight, she had to be honest with herself and admit that some of the things were amusing. A small smile crossed her face as she thought of one of his more recent acts of immaturity. She and the team had been walking down the corridor to her office discussing a case, when they heard loud music coming from her office. They had walked in to the lyrics, "too sexy for my hat what do you think of that? I'm a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk. I shake my little tush on the catwalk" and saw House shaking his tush as much as he could with his bad leg. It was quite funny to see actually, though she would never admit it. She remembered standing there not smiling and looking at the others. Foreman's look probably mirrored her own. Cameron and Chase were surprised. She then remembered trying not to smile. She felt the tug on the corner of her mouth and her left foot slightly start to tap with the beat. She knew she should be mad that House had invaded her office and privacy and helped himself to her iPod but she was mainly just annoyed. She started to nod her head ever so slightly to the music and no one would have noticed unless they were really looking at her. Foreman did notice. He was always watching her and her reaction to House. Harrington sometimes felt like a lab rat under his surveillance. She remembered how he started to watch her reaction to the music and House. She had decided to see what his reaction would be if she did something that Foreman probably thought wasn't 'her'. So she had turned to Cameron and started to dance also. Cameron was surprised but had obviously decided to go along with Harrington because she started to dance also. Foreman still watched as if watching an experiment, Chase was surprised and stared while House stopped shaking his 'touche' to watch in amazement. None of the 'boys' knew what to really make out of it. Harrington laughed to herself remembering the looks on their faces. They definitely didn't expect her to cut loose at work that was for certain! She had to admit to herself that she is a workaholic but that is how she is, a hard worker. It helps to forget things. Harrington looked up at the clock to make sure she had enough time for another cup of coffee and did. She again sipped slowly and thought back to last Monday. She had walked into the staff lounge and found a bunch of orderlies and nurses with House. It surprised her to see them in the company of House. Usually the staff stayed away from him whenever possible. She had stood there watching them for a few minutes. House had a chart in front of them and they were talking about dates. She soon found out that they had started taking some sort of bet on her. She even found out that House had dubbed her bloodsucker. She still didn't know all the details on it. Wilson wouldn't divulge the information to her, saying that it was to protect her feelings. She was mad at him and he knew it but he hadn't cracked yet. "Oh well" Harrington thought to herself. "I'll get it out f him soon enough." At the moment that she saw that House was really getting into torturing her through pranks she thought that maybe she should precipitate. She had never really done much goofing around in her life. She had some moments with her two friends that she grew up with and with….no she wasn't going to think about it. She shook her head and thought about what she had planned for today. Though the work load was a lot as usual, she was able to plan this past week a little joke on House. She quickly downed the rest of her coffee and smiled in anticipation as she got her things and headed for work.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harrington walked into the conference room and saw that the team minus House were all there. As she was getting herself situated, Cameron approached her shyly. Harrington looked up at her co-worker and saw a bright teal gift bag with purple curly ribbon flowing off the handle with a small card attached in Cameron's hand.

"Happy Birthday Dr. Harrington."

Harrington just starred at her in surprise. Cameron started to look a little uncomfortable and cleared her throat. "It's a little something from all of us." She said, looking at Foreman and Chase and then back at Harrington.

Harrington gave her a slight smile and reached for the gift saying, "Well, this is a surprise, you really didn't have to."

Harrington sat at the table and opened the bag. She pulled out a laptop lock. She looked up at the team with a confused look on her face. Cameron said, "Well we figured that this may be something useful so that you don't have to have House taking your laptop and looking through the files."

Harrington laughed softy thinking of all the times that she found her laptop missing only to find House had taken and hidden it. Things were even rearranged on the desk top or files missing and even the background and screensaver was changed. It was definitely annoying!

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful. Hopefully it works! Maybe if he can't take it with him , he won't log onto it. I don't know how he is able to hack in. One time, he even changed the screen saver. I had to leave my office for a consult with Wilson and when I came back the screensaver was on. Imagine my surprise when instead of seeing the aquarium on my screen, I have a picture of House lounging on a hospital bed, with the words 'oh you know you want me!' written on the picture. I don't even want to know who he got to take the picture. I definitely thanked god that he was fully dressed!" The team laughed started laughing when a light rap at the door and Wilson came in carrying a small gift bag of his own. He looked at the laughing team questioningly before turning to Harrington.

"Happy Birthday Samantha."

"Wilson, not you too!" Harrington said in true dismay. She really wasn't used to co-workers being this familiar with her and giving her gifts. She's never gotten that close to anyone before. She had to admit, though foreign, she liked the feeling.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Wilson said smiling.

"Well I hope that you didn't go to a lot of trouble."

"No, not at all."

Harrington opened the bag and found a CD of Vivaldi classics. "I remember you mentioning that you loved Vivaldi but had lost your copy."

Harrington smiled in response and assured him that she would definitely enjoy it.

"Thank you all for being so thoughtful. Now onto business. Is everything going as planned?"

"I got some of the nurses and orderlies on the cancer floor ready." Wilson told her.

"And we got some of the students all decked out also." Chase said flashing a smile.

"Good. I am glad for the help! I know that it's nothing compared to House pranks but I think it would be amusing to see his reaction."

They all nodded in agreement. Wilson made his exit and the team sat down to look busy for when House arrived. They didn't have to wait too long before he limped into the room and growled in form of a greeting and headed for the coffee. He turned to the table and sipped his coffee while eyeing the team bent over files, seemingly engrossed in their work. He looked out door at some students who had stopped to talk in front of it. He almost choked on his coffee in surprise. One of the students had a t-shirt that said "What would House do?" House blinked and looked at the team but they were still pouring over the files. He looked back at the students but saw that they were gone. He shook his head and sat down at the table. He noticed the gift by Harrington. "So is someone trying to bribe you?" Harrington looked up at him and gave him her signature annoyed and not amused look, which was mainly just for him.

"Yes, these are bribes for me to lace your coffee with some arsenic. Seeing as I still have the gifts, must mean that I took the bribes." She responded, eyeing his mug.

House looked momentarily surprised at her response but quickly recovered and said, "You can't get rid of me that easily. With the amount of drugs and booze in my system, nothing could hurt me; not even arsenic."

"Hmmm…maybe I'll try iocaine powder next time." Harrington said, looking down at her papers and writing a note on them. She then looked up and said that they needed to start on their work. House groaned like a child and the rest settled into their chairs. As Harrington started to inform them of the case, as she now did because Cuddy had given her that responsibility, House looked out the door again at some nurses going by. One of them had a t-shirt that said, "Everybody Lies" on it while another said "Cranky Doctor Groupie". House stared for a moment and then said, "did you see that?"

"House would you please pay attention? Here, it's your turn at the board." Harrington handed the marker to House and went to sit down. He looked confused as he turned from the door and looked at the team. Harrington started to tell them the facts and then waited for House to put in his say. She smile slightly at herself and tried not to look at the team. House was unusually quiet.

It was almost lunch time when House walked into Wilson's office. "Grab your wallet, you're buying me lunch." He stated to Wilson. Wilson sighed and retorted, "I guess it's no use asking why you can't buy your own lunch."

"Ah come on, what are friends for. Admit it, you like buying me lunch. Helps with your boy scout facade." Wilson just gave him an annoyed look and started for the door.

They walked into the cafeteria and went to one of the lines for burgers and fries. House looked at a passing student and almost dropped his tray when he saw, "There's no 'I' in team. There's a 'me' though if you jumble it up." Wilson pretended not to see the look on House's face as he handed money to the cashier. He started for a table with House walked preoccupied behind him. It took a moment for House to realize that they were at a table. He looked down to see that the team and Harrington were at the table all staring at him.

"You going to sit down or stand there looking like our own personal statue?" Cameron said smartly. House just grumbled to himself at sat down next to her. "What's your problem?" Foreman asked House. House looked at him distractedly but said nothing. Everyone else at the table just looked at each other with amused looks on their faces that went unnoticed by House. House started to eat absentmindedly, looking deep in thought. While he wasn't paying attention to the others, they just started to talk to each other about the case and other menial things all the while watching House. House was eating his fries and looking around the room. His hand froze near his mouth and he starred at a group of students coming into the cafeteria, his fry forgotten in his hand. Each one sported a t-shirt like the ones he'd seen earlier that day. One of the guys had one that said, "Drugs don't make me high, they make me neutral" and a girl had one that said, "Cynicism, Stubble and Vicodin? I'm so there!" The others saw him staring at the group and smiled to each other. They continued with their conversation though. Soon they were all done. "Umm House are you okay? You look really preoccupied?" Cameron said.

He barely acknowledged her when he replied still semi deep in thought, "hmm. Just thinking about tonight's hooker."

Cameron rolled her eyes and walked out with Harrington, Chase and Foreman, leaving Wilson with House.

"Well, I better get back to my patients. Take it easy House." Wilson gave House one last look, enjoying the expression on his face and then walked away. House leaned back in his chair with a pensive look on his face and after a few minutes got up and limped out of the room. He was determined to figure out what was going on.

As he limped down the hallway he saw a few more "Everybody Lies" and "What Would House Do?" shirts on students and an orderly.

He burst into Cuddys office exclaiming, "What the hell is going on in this hospital?"

Cuddy looked up from her work and gave him a wary look. "What now House? I'm busy."

"Students and staff alike are wandering around with quotes from me written on shirts."

Cuddy gave him a mock annoyed look and said, "House your ego has really gotten to you. Why would anyone do that? Are you drunk or high?"

"I wish!" House said in a huff and abruptly turned and walked out the door missing Cuddys amused smile. She watched him start down the hall and picked up her phone.

"He's on his way."

When House walked into the conference room everyone was there as usually, though there were two differences, Wilson was there and under everyone's lab coats were t-shirts sporting sayings on them. Foreman had one that said, "Reality is almost always wrong." Chase had one that that had the tally of House vs. God with a tie of three marked. Cameron had "Perseverance doesn't equal worthiness. Next time you want to get my attention, wear something fun. Low-riding jeans are hot." Wilson's said, "Thank you. It was either that or get my hair highlighted. Smugness is easiest to maintain." And Harrington sported one that asked, "Got Vicodin?"

House starred for a brief moment and then demanded, "What the hell is going on here?" Everyone laughed and House just gave them all angry looks. "I wish that you could see your face." Cameron said amusingly.

Wilson informed him, "It was Dr. Harrington's idea. She got tired of your pranks and childish behavior and decided to fight fire with fire. She got us all in on it and as you saw, some of the staff and students. It was just for a little fun to see what your reaction would be." Cameron had stood up and walked over to the corner during this and came back with a folded shirt. She held it up for House to see. "We even made a "Got Vicodin?" shirt for you." She said, handing it to him. He took it and looked down at it. Then a slight smile played on his lips as he looked up at Harrington and stated, "Touché. Let the games begin."

Harrington smiled slyly back at him and responded with, "Bring it on old man."

Foreman looked bemused as the others laughed. Wilson was still surprised as was the others at Harrington's sudden playfulness. She seemed to have decided that playing along with House was better then getting mad at him. They all couldn't wait to see how this played out and how long it would last.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I just wanted to say thank you again for helping out today. As I said earlier, I know that the t-shirt gag wasn't fully to par with House's pranks, but I loved the confused look on his face!" Harrison told everyone after House had left for the night.

"I know! That was priceless!" Cameron agreed.

"I loved the look on his face when he saw that we were wearing some also." Foreman chuckled.

"Cuddy told me that he was really upset when he burst into her office." Chase said with a laugh, "It's too bad she wouldn't wear one."

"At least we got her to allow us to mess with him." commented Wilson. Wilson turned to Harrington and said, "So do you have another planned?"

"No, though I do have a feeling that I'm going to have to do some major planning and soon!" Everyone agreed and then started to get the room cleaned up and their things together. They all said goodnight to each other and Harrington headed to her office to get her things and lock up. When she walked into the office, there was just her desk lamp casting a dull glow on her desk and chair. She saw a slight shadow on her chair but knew that something was in it. She turned the chair closer to her to see the seat better and saw a small package. The small card attached said, "Continuing your education." It was signed with a single "H". She opened the package to find a CD of Jazz classics. She stood there looking at it, a bit bewildered to have received something from House. She shook her head in amazement and then gathered up her things and started to the door. She turned off the light and walked out, sighing at the thought of going home to an empty apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

As Harrington was walking up to her car, she saw something under a wiper. She looked quizzingly at it, for it didn't look like a regular flyer one would find. She saw that it was an envelope. She opened and pulled out the sheet of paper and opened that to see directions and a short note that stated, "We'll see you here at 7." Harrington recognized the writing as Wilson's. "Well I guess that going home to an empty place is going to be postponed for a little bit." She said to herself with relief.

Harrington pulled up to the address that Wilson had left the directions for. She smiled and shook her head. She didn't really see this as the type of place that he'd frequent but then again, they haven't really had a lot of spare time to get to know each other that well. She grabbed her purse and locked her car and started for the door to the restaurant slash karaoke bar. She went through the door and started looking around for Wilson and whoever else would be with him. She scanned the dimly lit room and then saw Wilson stand up and wave to her. She walked to the corner booth smiling and saw that Chase, Foreman and Cameron were there with him. Wilson said, "Glad that you found us." They gave each other a quick peck on the cheek and they both sat down. "I can't believe that you did this."

"I can't take all the credit. I mentioned to Cameron that you had told me that your close friends were unfortunately going to be out of town this week. I thought it was a shame that you wouldn't have anyone in the area to celebrate with so Cameron said that she'd talk to everyone and find a place to go. And so here we are."

"Well, thank you. I do have to admit that I wasn't looking forward to going home. I don't really put a lot into my birthday but it did feel weird to not have anyone around tonight."

"You're welcome." Cameron smiled at her. The others raised their glasses and smiled. Harrington saw a glass of white wine at her spot and raised in response before taking a sip.

"So what is good here?"

"Oh, well none of us have been here before. I've heard of it and thought that tonight would be as good a time as any to check it out. But I did here that the fettuccini alfredo and the steak pizzaiola both got great reviews." Cameron answered.

"Mmmm, those both sound good. It's going to be hard to decide."

"Well, get what ever you want, this is on me." Wilson informed her. Before Harrington could answer they all heard a familiar voice say, "Always the boy scout Jimmy boy. Thanks for the offer of a free meal." The occupants of the booth looked up and saw House leaning on his cane and looking at them. Foreman grumbled to himself, Chase and Wilson looked annoyed, Cameron sighed and looked uncomfortable and Harrington just looked at him.

"Okay, scoot." House said to Harrington motioning with his cane. They all scooted over to make for House. No one looked as upbeat as before.

"Oh, come on, don't look so glum. I bet Foremen will perform for us if we ply him with some liquor."

"How did you know that we'd be here?" Chase asked House.

"I saw some notes that Cameron left out about tonight and we all know it's not a party without me. Now when are we going to eat?" He picked up a menu and started reading it while Cameron mouthed a "really sorry" to everyone else. Harrington indicated that it was okay and picked up a menu along with everyone else. A waitress came over and they all ordered food and Harrington ordered another drink, an appletini. She drank down most of it once it arrived. Everyone was a bit ill at ease and not really talking since House was there. Wilson then asked Harrington about their case and she and the underlings started to talk to him about it. House just leaned back and nursed his drink and watched them interact. When their food came they quieted down again for a bit enjoying what they ordered. They started up their conversation again and then moved onto birthdays and teasing Harrington about reaching the big 3-0. She took the ribbing good naturedly. During all this, House remained silent, eating and observing everyone else. They finished their meal, each waving off the offer of dessert because of being full but each excepting the offer of coffee.

"So you want to check out the karaoke?" Wilson asked Harrington.

"I think that would be interesting to see. Are all you game?"

Everyone said that they were and then went to find a table in the bar area of the restaurant.

After they all settled into their seats, Foreman turned to Harrington and asked, "So have you ever done karaoke?"

She laughed and answered, "I never had time for things like that."

"Well, you should try it tonight."

She smiled at him and said, "Yeah, maybe I will."

At that point the lights dimmed some and the MC introduced the first person to perform. Everyone settled back to watch the show, all but House that is. He watched the others but Harrington the most. His inspection wasn't lost on Harrington though she didn't let on that she noticed. After a few singers performed, House leaned over to her and asked if she had decided to perform herself. "I don't know. I'm still thinking about it."

"Hey, you and Foreman can do a duet. Maybe a Boyz to Men number, though that man part would be a stretch for him." House quipped. Everyone just sighed and rolled their eyes at House's comment. Then Harrington said, "You know what, I think I will go up. At least I can get away from House for 3 minutes." She said dryly as the others laughed. House didn't re-act other then rolling his eyes this time.

"So how bout it Harrington, want to do a duet?" Foreman asked.

"Sure, but if I'm doing this, then it has to be a really corny song!"

"Deal." And they got up and walked to the table where the signup and book of songs were. They looked through a few pages of songs and then started to laugh and nod. They then went back to the table. "So what did you find?" Cameron asked.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." Foreman told her with an amused look on his face.

"Oh this should be good." House said.

"So Cameron, you going to give it a go?" Wilson asked.

"Oh I don't think so."

"If we ply her with enough alcohol we may even get her to strip too. We did get Foreman to agree to perform." House stated with an eyebrow wiggle.

"House." Wilson said in a warning tone.

"What?"

"Behave."

"Oh, alright dad." House replied with an exaggerated sigh.

Just then the MC went back to the microphone.

"We are in for a treat tonight folks. We have two newbies here tonight. They hail from PPTH. Please give a warm welcome to Eric and Samantha."

Foreman and Harrington got up and started for the stage to the clapping and cheers from Chase, Cameron and Wilson.

They got up on the stage and took the microphones handed to them and then turned to the TV. The music started and Wilson let out a laugh as he recognized the song. "I guess they were serious on doing a corny duet song."

Harrington started the singing first.

"_Thinkin' back in time, when love was only in my mind I realize ain't no second change. You've got to hold onto romance. Don't let it slide. There's a special kind of magic in the air when you find another heart that needs to share." _

Then Foreman joined her in the chorus and put an arm around her waist, which was not lost on House.

"_Baby, come to me. Let me put my arms around you this was meant to be. And I'm oh so glad I found you. Need you ev'ry day, gotta have your love around me. Baby, always stay 'cause I can't go back to living without you."_

It was Foreman's turn to solo and when he started he heard a loud whistle from Cameron. House raised an eyebrow at how well Foreman could sing and the fact that he hadn't taken his arm from around Harrington's waist. He also didn't miss the smile that Harrington gave Wilson as she was singing. He sat back farther in his chair and listened to Foreman.

"_Spendin' every dime to keep you talkin' on the line. That's how it was and all those walks together out in any kind of weather just because. There's a brand-new was of looking at your life when you know that love is standing by your side."_

House looked at the others at the table and saw that they were laughing and enjoying the show. He looked back at Harrington and tried to figure out this woman who at first was all no nonsense and an uptight witch. He wasn't surprised by much but within the last few weeks she started to let her guard down and wasn't as uptight. Especially today, with the t-shirts and now with doing karaoke. She was like a puzzle and he felt the need to figure her out. As he as sitting there pondering things, the song ended and Foreman and Harrington came back to the table, laughing.

"That was great you two! I didn't know you could sing like that Foreman!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's a regular Marvin Gaye." House huffed.

"I'd like to see you do better House." Foreman dared.

"How much?"

"You want to bet?"

"Why not, may as well make it interesting."

Wilson cut in and said, "We don't need your games tonight House. Just sit there and don't say anything because we know you can't say anything nice or get up there and sing just for fun. No bets."

"Well then that's no fun. Rather sit here and get my drink on." He motioned for the waitress to bring another drink.

"Fine." Wilson replied.

Harrington turned to Cameron and asked, "So why don't you go up and give it a go?"

"Oh, no I don't think so."

"Oh come on, I did it!"

"Fine, but only if one of you go with me."

"Not it." House said touching his pointer finger to his nose. The others ignored him.

"You definitely don't want me up there with you." Wilson said.

"I just sang so I'm out." Foreman told her.

Chase shook his head and said that he was content at sitting and watching for the time being. Cameron gave a pleading look to Harrington who said, "Okay I'll go back up."

The 'boys' watched them get up and look through the book as if they were looking for a particular song. Harrington and Cameron looked excited as they told their choice to the MC, who nodded his head and motioned that they stay where they were. The guy who performed after Foreman and Harrington just finished and everyone was clapping. The MC announced that Cameron and Harrington were next. The two women went up on stage and smiled back at their table as the music started. They started to sing and dance slightly to "Girls just want to have fun". People started to cheer, clap and some guys started to catcall as the song progressed. Cameron and Harrington finished the song and started off the stage. They were met by a group of guys from one table and were asked if they wanted a drink. The women politely declined and started back to the table.

They sat down and reached for their drinks. "I think that you should have taken the tall blonde up on his offer to buy you a drink Cameron. He was really into you."

Cameron slightly blushed and quietly stated, "He's not my type," while looking quickly at House. This was not lost on Foreman who huffed to himself and shook his head. Harrington wasn't really paying attention because her phone started to ring at that moment.

"Excuse me." She said as she answered it. She got up and walked to the back of the room. She was gone for a few minutes and the others just drank their drinks and watched a couple sing "I've got you babe" very badly. Harrington got back to the table as the song was ending.

She was smiling when she sat down. Wilson raised an eyebrow at her and she offered, "That was a call from my friends, Rose and Alex. They're the ones who weren't able to be in town this week." She told the others.

"Oh that was nice that they called" Cameron said.

"Yeah." Harrington reached for her drink and took a sip, looking a little preoccupied. Wilson noticed and said, "Well, I think that it's time for me to hit the sack. I'll see you all tomorrow." He stood up and Harrington stood also to give him a quick hug and whispered thank you in his ear.

"Well, Jimmy boy, you have the honors of dropping me off at home." House said.

"Didn't you bring your car or bike?" Wilson said exasperated.

"Nah, didn't feel like it."

"Fine, I'll drop you off. Come on." Wilson said in defeat while throwing some money down on the table. He waved good bye to the others and started for the door. House grabbed some of the money off the table and put it in his pocket before limping out after Wilson.

The others looked at each other in disbelief and then laughed softly. Foreman said, "I don't know why we still are surprised at his rudeness."

"I know. You'd think we'd be used to it by now." Chase said.

"Well, I better get home also. I'll see you all tomorrow. Sleep well." Cameron wished the others. They all said good bye to her and then Chase said goodbye and went to catch up to Cameron. Harrington smiled and turned to Foreman. "Thank you for going up there with me. Thank was really an experience! I told my friends about it when they called and they didn't believe me at first. It isn't something that I've ever done or had the interest in doing before. They wished that they had been here to see it! But I'm glad they weren't. They would have ribbed me about it for awhile." She said laughing.

"Well, I am glad that you enjoyed yourself. You really are quite stern and strict at work. It was nice seeing you cut loose. You should do it more often."

"Well, with House always acting like the petulant child, I think that someone should be strict. But I will try to remember to relax and lighten up some."

"You do have a good point about House. I have to tell you, I am a bit surprised that you have stayed with us."

"It's not really that bad. I can handle House. Besides the rest of you and the work are worth it." She smiled and Foreman and stood up. "Well, it's getting late and if I'm going to get to work on time, I better get home. Thank you again for tonight."

"Hey, it wasn't just me, but you are welcome. I'll walk you to your car."

They walked out and said good bye. Foreman watched her drive off and started for his own vehicle wondering if the laid back Harrington was going to last. He hoped that it would because House was enough to have to handle.

Harrington walked into her apartment, hung up her coat, bag and purse on the coat tree and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. As she stood by the sink sipping the water she thought about the day and its distractions. It worked while she was out but now that she was back at her place she started to feel sad again. She drank down the rest of her water and then walked to the bedroom next to her master one and opened the door. She leaned in the door frame letting the light from the hall filter in. A tear rolled down her cheek as she starred at the contents of the room before turning and shutting the door firmly. She then got ready for bed hoping that sleep wouldn't elude her tonight. It didn't go unnoticed that when she had entered that there were no messages for her on the answering machine.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

Chapter 17

It was a couple weeks after Harrington's birthday and things had gone back to normal. She wasn't as strict and no nonsense as she was when first arriving but she didn't let things slide and kept everyone busy, especially herself. She still had to deal with House's antics but she didn't get as put out by them as before. She hadn't planned anything new to reciprocate since the t-shirt antic. House had seemed preoccupied and hadn't done much since then either. He was still his rude crass self but didn't seem to go out of his way to annoy her as much. The team was confused and asked Wilson about it, but he didn't know anything but did agree that it was strange. House seemed to be observing everyone more also. It was a bit unnerving at times but everyone was so busy with their cases that they didn't dwell on it.

It was exactly two weeks after her birthday when Harrington and the others were working on a case in the conference room, discussing the symptoms when a nurse from reception knocked on the door and called for Harrington.

"Dr. Harrington, you have some visitor's here. Is it alright if I let them in?"

Harrington looked up to see her two long time friends Rose and Alex and their 5 year old son, Jonathan. She quickly got up and rushed over to them and hugged in one.

"I can't believe you are here. When did you get back?"

"Just a couple hours ago. We stopped off at home so Jonathan could take his nap before coming over but he really wanted to see you and couldn't get to sleep so we decided to come over now."

Harrington turned to the boy and picked him up. "And why did you want to see me so much?"

"I got you a birthday present. I wanted you to have it now. I've been waiting two weeks to give it to you!"

"Oh what did you get me?"

"You have to open it to find out." Harrington and Jonathan's parents laughed and she set him down. He walked toward the door slightly stumbled as if he were dizzy. He went to the right of the door, picked something up and came back with a gift bag that had a big smiley face balloon attached to it and handed it to Harrington with a big grin on his face.

"Hmmm I wonder what this could be. Maybe an electric toothbrush? Or a years supply of post its. Nose hair clippers? Oh I know! Its homemade greasy grimy gopher guts for lunch!"

Jonathan laughed and said, "Thanks silly! Just open it Aunt Sam!"

"Oh alright!" she responded playfully. She took the balloon off and handed it to Jonathan and then took the tissue paper out of the bag and lifted out a photo frame.

"It shows digital pictures. There are a lot on there. There are some of us and just some of me. I wanted it for your new desk." Jonathan told her. She bent down and gave him a hug. "Thank you! I know the perfect spot for it. We can go and put it on my desk together." Jonathan smiled and said, "You need to press that button to view all of them, it's a show."

"Oh ok. Let's see." Harrington pressed the play button and a slide show started. There were ones of all four of them together, of Jonathan and his parents, a few with just Rose and Alex and then a bunch of just Jonathan. Some showed him on the playground, some in his playroom and some of him making silly faces. There was one were he was stretching his mouth out with his pointer fingers and his tongue sticking out were his two front teeth should have been. Harrington laughed at that one and said, "This is my favorite one! That is a great picture."

"I knew that you would like that one. Luc taught me that." Jonathan said. Harrington brought in a breath of air at the name and Rose put a hand on her shoulder.

Rose whispered to her, "I hope that one is okay. Jonathan really wanted to have that one in with the rest." Harrington assured her that it was okay and then looked away and saw the team looking at them.

"Oh I am sorry. How rude of me. Let me introduce all of you." She gestured to each of the team and introduced everyone. When she got to House, he gruffly said hello back and Jonathan starred at him. he then walked over o where House was sitting and gingerly reached out to touch House's cane. "Why do you need this?" Jonathan asked.

"I didn't eat all my vegetables when I was a kid and my leg didn't grow right." House smirked at Jonathan.

Jonathan giggled and responded, "That's silly just like Aunt Sam." He then reached down and tugged his shirt up saying, "I have to have this box. It gives me medicine. I have diabetes. I can't eat some things like a lot of sugar. My body can't handle it. Do you have to take medicine for your leg?"

"Yeah but mine comes from a bottle." And then House took the bottle from his pocket and popped a pill.

"Okay." Jonathan said and then stood there looking at House. Harrington and the others looked surprised. This was the most interaction that they believed House had ever had with a kid without being rude and upsetting the child's parents or the child for that matter. They watched as both House and Jonathan starred at each other. Then Jonathan rubbed his head and eyes and turned back to his parents and said, "I'm getting tired." He slowly walked over to his mother and leaned up against her.

"Okay sweetie we can go now." Rose said.

"I have a couch in my office. He can take his nap on that and Alex can use my computer to catch up on some work if you'd like. That way when Jonathan gets up we can have some lunch and I can show you all around."

"Yeah! Please mom, can we do that?"

"We can but you need to actually sleep."

"I will, I promise!"

"Okay I guess that is settled then. I will show you to my office now." Harrington said. She then turned to the team. "I will be back in 15 and we can continue this then. We've been at this for a while so why don't you all take a break till I get back. That okay with you House?" House just grunted and shrugged his shoulders still looking at the boy. Harrington and the others took that as a yes and they all walked out the door together. The team said good bye to Harrington's guests and Chase bid Jonathan a good nap. Harrington then took her friends to her office and settled them in. She and Jonathan put her gift on her desk and then she got her computer settled for Alex.

"So anymore trouble with House taking your laptop and hacking into it?" he asked.

"No, the lock that the team gave me really works. I'm glad that they got it!"

"They seem really nice. Glad that you got good co-workers. You really seem to be adjusting here." Rose said.

"Yes, I really do like them. The oncologist, Dr. Wilson, is really great also. I'll have to introduce you all to him before you leave."

"Can we visit the cancer kids Aunt Sam?"

"Sure we can. I bet that they would love to meet you."

"Good." He rubbed his head again. "I'm really tired now." He told Harrington. She smiled at him and bent down to give him a hug and help him settle onto the couch. She gave him a peck on the cheek and bid him a good nap before straightening up and turning to Rose and Alex.

"I can be back in an hour. Then we can grab a bite to eat at the cafeteria and then head to Wilson's office. He might be able to take us around the cancer ward and then you'd get to meet him. Then I can show you all the rest of where I work."

"That sounds good. See you in an hour." Rose said while giving Harrington a hug.

Harrington said goodbye and walked out the door with a smile on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 15

Chapter 18

Harrington was cleaning up the conference room after letting the team go to lunch. She figured that it would give Jonathan more time at his nap. She was organizing and piling up the files and wondering why House was still in there. He was sitting at a chair lost in his thoughts, absentmindedly tapping his cane on the floor. The constant small thud of it was getting on her nerves. It was amazing how even when House wasn't intentionally out to annoy her, he could do it anyway. She kept casting glances his way, hoping that he wasn't planning something to embarrass her in front of her today.

As she was finishing up and gathering her things together he spoke to her.

"How long has the boy been sick?"

"What?" Harrington responded, turning to House.

"You heard me. How long has the boy been sick?"

She looked at him for a moment and then realized that he must be talking about Jonathan. She saw the familiar determined look in his eyes and said, "Listen hear House. Leave Jonathan alone. You are not going to make him one of puzzles that need to be solved. He has diabetes. That's it."

"There's something else. And I intend to find out what it is."

"If you are so bored why don't you figure out what is wrong with our current patient. You know, the girl who really needs your help or she's dead. Leave Jonathan out of this. There is nothing else wrong with him."

"I beg to differ." House replied simply.

"And how do you know that? You saw him for a brief moment and talked to him even less. Besides, I am an excellent doctor. If there was something else wrong with him, don't you think that I would have seen it?"

"You're to close to him to see. Besides, this wasn't always here."

"And just what is it that I haven't seen?" Before she could get his answer, her cell rang. She took it out of her bag and answered it. "Hi. He's up? Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up and turned back to House. "Do not, and I repeat, do not try to talk to Rose and Alex about whatever it is that you think you saw with Jonathan. They worry enough as it is. He is constantly at his doctors and he and I would have seen if there was something else affecting him besides the diabetes. Just go and figure out our new case and forget about making another one with Jonathan." At this, Harrington grabbed her things and walked out the door, leaving House to stare after her. He was determined to find out if his hunch was correct and she was not going to stop him. He limped out the door and headed to the cafeteria.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 15

Chapter 19

House waited until Harrington and her guests found a table and settled in, before getting his food and finding a table near theirs so that he could observe them. He ate his food and watched them interact. He was only slightly surprised to see how Harrington interacted with them. He had seen her "softer" side when they all were out for her birthday but that didn't compare to what he know saw. She was really loose and carefree looking with them. She had that sad look in her eyes though that he'd seen a few times before. Though she smiled and laughed with the boy, she still had that sadness. He had been trying to figure out why and now this must be it, the boy was the cause. He had been trying to figure her out since she came to PPTH. He remembered when he first went to her office to find what he could into who she was. She didn't have many personal touched to the room. There were some items that he found interesting. There had been a Batman action figure and a couple pictures obviously drawn by a small child. He had thought at first that they must be from some of her cancer kids, assuming that she had a soft spot deep down like Wilson. Now he figured that the items must be from the boy. He still didn't fully understand Harrington. She was all no nonsense upon her arrival. She worked everyone hard, but herself more so. She was organized and professional about everything, seemingly leaving no time for fun. Then she loosened up some and seemed to play back and even pulled that "prank" on him, getting the team in on it. Then she loosened up some more at the birthday dinner. And then there was now. She was laughing and smiling even more than she had when they had all been out that night. Yet, there was that sadness. He figured that it must be from her obvious concern about the boys' health. It was strange to see her as relaxed as she was at that moment. She was a puzzle for sure. He was determined to find out what made her tick. How could someone be such a hard ss one moment and then turn that about and be as caring as she was with her friends and the boy.

House shook his head and then focused on the table near his. He realized that they were finishing up their meal. He watched the boy and saw that though he was laughing and seemingly having a good time, he barely touched his food and occasionally itched his stomach. He still rubbed his head and eyes from time to time, looking tired and seemed paler than before. House watched as they got their things together and went to throw their trash out. Once they had walked out the door he got up and followed them out. He saw that they were headed to Wilson's office. He decided that he'd hang back a bit and see where they were headed to after seeing Wilson.

--

Harrington knocked lightly on Wilson's door. She heard "Come in" and proceeded in opening his door and motioning for her friends to follow her in. Wilson was sitting at his desk looking at some papers and eating.

"Working lunch I see."

"I have some new patients and wanted to review their files." He replied looking up at Harrington and then casting a curious glance at the people with her. She saw his glance and turned slightly to her friends and gestured to them.

"These are my oldest and dearest friends, Alex and Rose Jennings and their son Jonathan."

Wilson went forward to shake Alex and Rose's hands and then knelt down in front of Jonathan.

"Hi Jonathan, it's nice to meet you. Are you having fun visiting Harrington?"

Jonathan gave him a questioning look and replied, "Why do you call Aunt Sam by her last name? Don't you know her first name?" Wilson along the others chuckled, and then he answered. "I know her first name but it something that we do here, calling each other by our last names."

"Oh." Jonathan replied, still looking slightly confused but seemingly accepting the answer. He then started looking around the office and saw some drawings and knickknacks that were obviously from children.

"Are these from your kids?" He said pointing to the items.

"No, they are from some of the cancer kids that I help."

"Oh. Can we go and see them?"

Wilson looked over at Harrington and the Jennings. Harrington nodded and said, "We were hoping that you would accompany us on a visit to the children. Jonathan likes to go and play with the kids when he can. He used to visit them with me at the other hospital."

"I think that would be a great idea. They like to have visitors and I would like to check on some of them. Would you like to be my assistant?"

"Yeah! What can do?" Jonathan said, getting excited.

Wilson went to his desk and pulled out a drawer reaching in. He took out a stethoscope and went back to where Jonathan was standing.

"Well, first, you need one of these. And I think that a lab coat would be a good idea." Wilson got his extra one and put it on Jonathan. He rolled up the sleeves and put the stethoscope around the boys' neck. "There you go. Just be careful not to trip, okay?"

"Okay." Jonathan said smiling.

"Oh I almost forgot. We'll need some medicine." He turned and went to a cabinet and took out a bag of lollipops. He took a handful out and put them into one of the pockets in the coat he'd just put on Jonathan.

"I think that we're ready to go now. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing toward the door. Harrington nodded in agreement and she and her friends followed Wilson and Jonathan out the door. Harrington caught Wilson's eye and mouthed "Thank you" to him and he smiled back at her. None of them realized that they were being followed down the hall.

--

They got to the cancer ward and went into one of the play rooms that were for the kids who were mobile enough to use it. Wilson and Harrington walked in first with Jonathan as Alex and Rose followed behind. Wilson showed them over to a table where a few kids were seated, coloring. He greeted them and introduced Jonathan.

"Matthew, Peter, Yumei and Chonita, I'd like you to meet my new assistant for the day. This is Dr. Jonathan. He's here to give some medicine." The kids looked curiously at Jonathan who said hi back to them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the candy. He gave them each a lollipop which they excitedly took and thanked him for. Jonathan then sat down and they all started to talk. The grown ups stood watching them interact.

"He's really good with them." Wilson remarked.

"Samantha has taken him many times to visit kids at her old hospital. He really enjoys it." Rose responded.

They moved to another area of the room and talked amongst themselves while the kids talked and colored together. Wilson and Harrington were answering some questions from Rose and Alex when they noticed a commotion at the table. One of the girls frantically started calling for Dr. Wilson. The adults rushed over and saw that Jonathan had fallen out of his chair onto the floor. He was lying very still and looked extremely pale.

Rose let out a startled call to her son. Wilson and Harrington rushed to him and bent down. Alex took a hold of his wife and pulled her back so that Wilson and Harrington had more room. A nurse came forward and ushered the other children away.

"Jonathan, can you hear me?" Harrington said as Wilson was checking the boys pulse.

"Move out of the way." A gruff voice said. Wilson and Harrington looked up to see House.

"I said out of the way," and his cane poked at them, making them move. House got down next Jonathan with a groan and started to examine him. He slightly turned his head to Wilson and told him to get a gurney. After getting Jonathan on one, House told Harrington to take care of Alex and Rose and told Wilson to get the team.

"What is going on!?" Alex demanded.

"I don't know but we will figure this out. Please try not to worry. I'm going to go and help House. Please wait in the waiting room." Harrington said, while taking them to the room and showing them to some chairs.

"I'll be back as soon as I can to tell you what ever information we've found."

She then went to where House had Jonathan taken.

"House, what is going on?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Samantha what is it?" Rose asked an hour later when Harrington came out to the waiting room. Harrington looked at her friends. Rose had been leaning against Alex who had been holding her close. Rose now sat up straight and waited for her friend to answer.

"Jonathan has the beginning of kidney disease."

"What! How?" Alex asked while Rose gasped, looked shocked and sank back into her husband.

"It is a possibility with people with diabetes. The kidneys work hard to make up for the failing capillaries so the disease produces no symptoms until almost all function is gone. Now, there are some symptoms but they are not specific. The first one is often fluid buildup. Other symptoms include loss of sleep, poor appetite, upset stomach, weakness, difficulty concentrating, and high blood pressure. We think that may have been one the causes."

"We've been careful about keeping his blood sugar in target range. I don't see how that could be it." Rose said.

"Any changes, no matter how slight and rare can have a reaction. A tight control on blood glucose and blood pressure are needed."

"Well what is happening now? Why has it been so long since he went in there?"

"We've been stabilizing him and running some tests. We need to start treatment. I need you to sign some papers before we can start."

"What is the treatment?"

"We feel that Peritoneal Dialysis would be best. With this, the abdomen becomes a filter. A soft plastic tube needs to be put into the abdomen. When Jonathan heals, cleaning fluid called Dialysate is put into the abdomen through this tub. Then waste products in the bloodstream will pass into the Dialysate. That and the waste will then will be drained off. We will have him on CCPD, continuous cycling peritoneal dialysis. A machine will basically put cleansing fluid into the abdomen and drain it automatically. This can be done at night when he's asleep. This is the easiest. With daily dialysis, the body does not build up too much fluid. This reduces stress on the heart and blood vessels. Jonathan will be able to even eat more of a normal diet, go to school and even travel better. This isn't for everyone though. Each step must be done correctly to prevent infection in the abdomen. Anemia, bone disease, and poor nutrition can occur. You have to be very strict. Diabetes control remains important no matter what."

"We definitely understand that! I just don't understand how this happened. I thought that we were being so careful. And all those doctor appointments to make sure that he was doing well. How could this be missed?"

"I don't know, but he is fine now. We have it figured out. Now please sign these papers and we will be able to start the insertion of the tube that he needs in his abdomen for the dialysis. Once he is healed from the surgery, we can start him on the dialysis. We will keep him here while he heals and then start the treatment. After that, he will be able to go home." Alex and Rose nodded and signed the papers. Harrington then left to get the surgery underway.

It was the evening and Harrington had just left the room were Jonathan was recovering. She had been there for the past two hours, getting Alex and Rose settled in for the night and discussing what will be happening in the next few days. She wanted to stay but they insisted that they were fine there and that she should go home to rest for the next day of work. She finally said good night to them and headed to her office. As she walked down the corridor, she couldn't help but think about how she should have seen something. She was close to Jonathan and supposedly a great doctor so how could she have missed this? Was House right that she was too close? She guessed so. Harrington had vowed to herself all those years ago that she would never make the mistake again of being too close to see a problem. And she did it again. Harrington shuddered at the thought that Jonathan could be worse off. She was grateful that House had seen some signs and had been there to help.

Harrington reached her office and grabbed her coat and bag and started back down the corridor. She got to House's office, first surprised that he was still there and then glad that he was. She walked into his office to find him sitting back in his chair, feet up on the desk and bouncing a ball against the wall.

"How's the kid?"

"Doing a lot better. And for that, I thank you. I should have listened to you instead of yelling at you earlier today. I apologize for that. Thank you for being stubborn. I told Alex and Rose about you seeing some of the signs and figuring out what was wrong. They extend their gratitude."

House looked at her for moment and replied, "I saw a puzzle and needed to solve it. You might say that I was being a doctor and saving a life." He said snidely. Harrington looked back at him fighting annoyance at his tone and said, "I am sorry for that remark earlier. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you." She turned and he heard her say to herself, "I don't know what I would have done if Jonathan was lost too."

House watched her walk out, wondering at the remark she had said to herself. He got up and turned off the light and closed his office door. He walked to Jonathan's room and looked in at its occupants. Jonathan was sleeping and Alex and Rose were sitting by his side, whispering to each other, Rose holding one of the boy's hands. House went unnoticed as he observed them. He watched them for a moment more and then limped away, glad that the day was over he so that he could go home to his vicodin and scotch.


	21. Chapter 21corrected

Chapter 21

A couple of weeks had passed since the scare with Jonathan. Harrington was sitting in her office and looking at his picture thinking back to that morning. Jonathan had been released an hour ago but before he and his parents left, they had a small party in his room. The team and Wilson were there and even Cuddy came by for a moment. House had been the only one not there, which didn't surprise anyone. Jonathan sat on his bed and everyone stood around him. During the time that Jonathan had been in the hospital the team and Wilson had visited Jonathan when they could and got to know him. Chase had spent some time talking with him about Australia at Jonathan's request. Foreman and Cameron had spent time answering medical questions throughout the two weeks. Wilson and Harrington brought some of the cancer kids for visits and when Jonathan was able to, brought him to the play room also. Now at the little farewell party, they all had something to give him. Chase got him a boomerang for home which Jonathan thought was the "awesomemest". Chase promised that he'd teach him to use it soon. Foreman and Cameron got him his very own stethoscope which he put around his neck right away and told Wilson that he was ready to be his assistant again. As a joke Foreman and Cameron also got him a can of kidney beans. The other adults laughed when they saw the can and Jonathan had said, "Oh har, har" dryly which made the adults laugh even more. Harrington presented him with pictures that his new friends in the cancer ward had drawn for him.

Harrington smiled to herself when she thought of when Wilson had motioned a nurse to come in. The nurse wheeled in a cart that held a cake in the shape of a kidney. Jonathan had said his "oh, har har" line again but then started laughing and told Wilson that it was really cool. Wilson assured Alex and Rose that it was safe for Jonathan to eat some the cake. They all had enjoyed "eating his kidney" as Jonathan put it. After everyone had eaten, they helped him get his things together and started to walk him out of the hospital. When they started to wheel him nearer to the doors, Harrington noticed House by the nurse's station, seemingly waiting. When they got closer Jonathan called out to House. He had called him "The incredible gimp man" much to the confusion of the adults. House responded with calling him "Dialysis boy". Everyone looked at each other in confusion which Jonathan had seen. He clarified for them that a few times during his stay at the hospital; House had come to his room and challenged him to a video game. They came up with names for each other and had a sort of tournament going. Jonathan declared that he was the reigning champ so far and House had told him that it was just fluke. To the laughter of the other adults, Jonathan had said that he had skills that "old gimp man wishes he had." House had responded that Jonathan had been spending too much time with Harrington, that he wasn't all that old. Jonathan just laughed. Then to the surprise of the others, Jonathan got out of the wheelchair and stepped closer to House, holding something out to him. It was the cartridge for the game that they'd have been playing. Jonathan had told House that it wasn't for him to have for keeps, just to borrow so that he could practice for next time and maybe then it would be more of a fair fight. House had retorted with a dry "har har" as Jonathan laughed. Jonathan then sat back down and said to House "see you later Incredible Gimp Man" to which House responded, "Bring it on Dialysis Boy" before limping away. The team, Harrington and Wilson all exchanged amazed looks before turning back to the boy and his parents and bidding them "goodbye for now".

Harrington sat back in her chair thinking about all the events so far of the day, lost in her thoughts. She startled a bit when Wilson came in.

"Hi, Samantha. You busy?"

"Not too much. Can I help you with something?"

"Well, in fact I hope that you can. Every season, I do something special for the cancer kids. Usually a small party, with some games, etc. I ask the nurses and doctors that the kids know to help out. Do you want to help out and lead an activity?"

"Oh sure that sounds great. When will it be?"

"The end of next week if that seems good for you."

"That's fine."

They said goodbye and Wilson walked out. Harrington grabbed some files and then went to find the team to see how their new case was progressing.

--

It was the following week and Harrington was getting together the supplies for the activity that she was going to do for the party. She decided that she'd show the kids how to make apple fries. She also brought in a few decks of jumbo playing cards so that they could have a card tourney.

She got all the ingredients and the pan and hot plate together in a box and started to carry it to the children's ward. Along the way she met Wilson. As they walked they talked about the party and Wilson also inquired about the current case that the team was working on.

"We have figured out the underlying cause of all the symptoms and House is instructing the team on what to do now. The patient should be able to go home in the next few days if all goes well."

"That's good." Wilson replied while opening the door to the playroom for her. They both entered the room and stopped dead in their tracks and just stood starring. Off to the side of the room stood House with his guitar and was playing a rock song with a few of the kids with him. One of the girls was playing a small toy drum set, a boy was playing a tambourine and another girl was playing on a small keyboard.

"House what are you doing here?" Wilson demanded.

"Decided it was time to start a band. Figured it would be easier to get my way if the members were used to being told what to do. I was going to name the band 'House and the bald sick dying kids' but they said it was to long. Now we're 'House and the munchkins'."

The keyboard player spoke up and asked Wilson, "Want to hear what we can play so far Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson replied, "In a moment Lucy. I need to talk with Dr. House first." He then turned to House and said, "Why are you here? I organize this with the nurses and doctors that the kids know and feel comfortable with."

"Ah Jimmy boy, you know that all the kids love Uncle Greg. What's the problem? I'd think that you would be happy to get some help."

Before Wilson could answer, Harrington interrupted. "House, you know you're supposed to be with the team and our patient. We don't need your "help" here. Please get your stuff and go."

"Ah mom, do I have to? You _never_ let me have any fun!" House replied with a mock whine.

Harrington got a funny look on her face when he said this and instead of responding in her usually way, she just tiredly and quietly said, "Fine. You know what, do whatever you want." She then turned to Wilson and told him that she was going to set up her things in the far corner. She made her way there, talking to kids along the way and House could tell that her good mood was gone and the happy tone of her voice along with her smile were put on for the benefit of the kids. House stood watching her while Wilson got the other activities underway. House then felt a tug at his arm and saw Lucy looking up at him.

"Band practice is over. Why don't you go and throw some stuff Wilson for awhile. That's always fun." The little girl rolled her eyes at House which he just ignored and limped out of the room. There were still pieces of the puzzle of Harrington that he was finding and was definitely determined more than ever to find out how they all fit together.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"STOP! NOW!" Harrington yelled firmly over the bickering voices of the team while bringing a fist down on the table. The team stopped and looked at her in surprise. She looked at them around the table and tiredly rubbed her forehead, something that was becoming more of a tick these days.

"The more we argue and shoot each other down, the more the patient gets sick and beyond our help. I know that it's been a long day and that everyone wants to go home but please, let's try to get an agreement tonight on something, anything that will help the patient to get more comfortable and to last the night. They all looked at her for a moment and Foreman spoke up and suggested a medicine that would help for the time being. Everyone agree that it should be safe until the next morning.

"Chase, would you please go with Foreman and administer the medicine. After that you may both go home. I'll see you at 8am tomorrow. Cameron if you don't mind staying a moment, would you help with the write up of what we have so far? I'd appreciate it. Cuddy wanted it tonight." Cameron nodded in response and got a tablet of paper to start writing.

House had made a mad dash when Harrington excused the boys and left. Harrington sighed to see that he was already gone. He had been disappearing a lot lately and it was getting annoying. They were supposed to be sharing the responsibility of the department and team but she was the one doing most of the work besides the job with Wilson. It was getting old fast and she told herself that tomorrow was going to be the day to confront him about it. If he didn't start pulling his weight again, she'd have to go to Cuddy.

Harrington turned to Cameron and they started working on getting the report done for Cuddy's review. When they finished Harrington asked Cameron to drop it off to Cuddy before leaving for the night. Harrington then was able to grab her things and leave. She was glad that she was finally able to leave and get on to what she had planned for the evening. She was looking forward to the relaxation and distraction.

--

It was two hours later and Cameron was waiting impatiently for her co-workers to arrive after paging them. Earlier that evening she had delivered the write up of their current case to Cuddy for Harrington. Cuddy then had asked her if it was possible that she stay and help with some paperwork. Cameron didn't have any plans and agreed to help out. They had ordered some takeout and settled in Cuddy's office to do the work. About an hour into their work, a nurse rushed into the office and told Cameron that the patient was having some problems. Cameron and Cuddy rushed to the room to check the girl out. The nurse had informed them that the patient's fever had gone up and that she was complaining of double vision and extreme pain in head. Cameron went to examine her eyes. As she was testing the girl's eyes, the patient said that she couldn't see out of her left eye at all. Then she complained that her head was starting to hurt even more and at this point started to slur her words. The patient had a stroke. Once they got her stabilized, Cameron had beeped the team.

Cameron was pacing in the corridor near the patients room when Foreman and Chase got there soon followed by House and Wilson.

"Glad that you are here." Cameron said to them.

"What's the problem? It better be good. Wilson and I were in the middle of poker night and I was winning." House stated.

Cameron ignored the last part of House's comment and detailed what had happened with the patient.

"Where's Harrington? She should be here. With all her self righteousness about being here and working as a team to help patients, you'd think she'd hurry to get here. " House said with a hint of aggravation in his voice. As he was saying this, Foreman, Chase and Cameron looked down the hall. House saw utter surprise on their faces and Chase's mouth was even agape. He then turned with Wilson to see what the others were looking at. When he spotted who they were looking at, he had his own look of surprise but quickly covered it up as he looked Harrington up and down as she walked toward to where they were standing. The surprise was in the attire that she was wearing. She was wearing a skin tight dance outfit in a deep scarlet. Her hair was pulled into a twist with two curly tendrils that framed her both sides of her face. The top was form fitting. It had a neckline that was low enough to show off her collar bone and went slightly off her shoulders and showed the definition of her slight six pack abs. The skirt flowed as she walked. It was ankle length and if she hadn't been walking, it would have looked modest enough. But that wasn't the case. With each step she took, her legs were shown off by the slits that went up to her hips. The slits showed off not only her shapely legs but also the clips that were holding up her stockings and obviously connected to a bustier. House could see that there where two slits in the back, showing that the skirt was split into four sections. She had black high heels on that had black satin ribbons that wrapped around her shapely calves like ballet ribbons.

Harrington reached them and stopped. Before she could say anything, House quipped, "Moonlighting as a hooker Harrington? How much?"

She gave him a glare and responded, "I was at my dance practice and didn't take the time to change before coming here. Now what is the problem with the patient?" Instead of answering her question, House started to quote the song from Flashdance. "So Harrington, do you have nothing but a slow glowing dream?  
Does your fear hide deep inside your mind? Have you cried silent tears full of pride?  
In a world made of steel, made of stone? Do you hear the music, close your eyes, feel the rhythm? Does it wrap around, take a hold of you heart?" He then broke out singing the chorus of the song, "_What a feeling, bein's believin'  
I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life  
Take your passion, and make it happen  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_

_Now I hear the music, close my eyes, I am rhythm  
In a flash it takes hold of my heart."_

House stopped and looked at Harrington, waiting for a response which he got without delay.

"Bite me House. Wait, never mind. You'd enjoy that too much." House wiggled his eyebrows at this and with a glint in his eye said, "In your dreams."

Chase said in surprise, "That was a comeback I didn't expect!" The others ignored him and Harrington retorted, "Stop acting like a child. We have a patient who obviously needs our help. Now let's go and do that." She then stalked off down the hall leaving the others watching her go. Cameron, Foreman, and Chase just looked at each other and then followed after her leaving House and Wilson watching her walk into the patient's room with the team. Without looking at each other they addressed each other.

"Damn." Wilson said

"Ditto."

"That sure is one h3ll of a dress!"

"Me likey! I'd bag that."

"House." Wilson said with a warning tone. House just glanced at him and then started on his way to join the others with Wilson following, shaking is head in wonder. This was a look of Harrington's that was a surprise. A nice surprise and pleasure he had to admit though. He was starting to see her in a whole new light.

--

House was sitting at his desk an hour later that same waiting for his ducklings to bring back some test results to him. He looked up at the sound of someone walking into his office and saw Harrington. He quickly leaned toward his computer and clicked onto something. Harrington them heard the start of the Footloose song. She just stood there with an annoyed look on her face letting House sing along to the music to get it out of the way. House sang, "_I been working so hard  
Keep punching my card  
Eight hours, for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I get this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut _

_loose, footloose"_

With an annoyed look and bored tone, Harrington asked, "About done?"

"For now."

"Here are the results to the tests. There really isn't much we can do tonight. We all need to get our rest and come back refreshed tomorrow to get to the bottom of this before its too late. I already let the others go. I'm now leaving. I'd appreciate it if you'd be here at 8 tomorrow morning with the rest of us. We have a lot of work to do." With that Harrington turned and walked out the door. House watched her go, enjoying the view. He then sat back and opened the file to look over the new puzzle. He couldn't concentrate though. He kept thinking about Harrington and the way she looked in that outfit. He also thought about the look of sadness he saw in her eyes that day, that week for that matter. He had a feeling it wasn't just the case. He was determined to find out what was wrong with Harrington.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was 10 pm that same night and a knock came at her door. Harrington looked up in surprise. Her only visitors she ever got were her friends Rose and Alex and their son, and it was definitely too late for them to be stopping by. She paused her VCR and walked to the door and opened it. To her utter surprise she saw House standing there leaning on his cane and looking toward the ground.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise. House looked up at her. She was standing there in a pair of scrub pants and a tight, low white tank top.

"Darn, was hoping you'd still have that red number on. Though this isn't too bad" House responded with an eyebrow wiggle, looking her up and down.

"Again, what are you doing here?" she repeated, annoyance replaced with a tired tone.

House ignored her again and asked, "Not going to invited me in? You know it's painful to stand for a long time on this bum leg."

"Oh fine." Harrington said with a huff and stepped back to let him in. She closed the door and went to the coat tree and grabbed a sweater and wrapped it tightly around herself along with her arms and looked at House. He stood there looking around the apartment. He was a bit surprised to find that it was barely furnished. He didn't know what he had expected but this wasn't it. He looked around and saw the living room to his left which had a small couch, two chairs, TV, lamp and coffee table. The TV was paused on the face of a smiling brown haired boy of around 8 or 9 he'd guess. He also noticed a bottle of scotch and an almost empty glass on the coffee table. Harrington saw him eyeing the glass. Deciding that she may as well forget trying to get a reason out of him for why he was there, she accepted the fact that he was there and decided to be hospitable.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes."

"Scotch? I also have beer."

"Scotch."

Harrington nodded and walked off to the kitchen to get a glass. House then walked into the room that was between the living room and the kitchen. This room was decorated much more than the living room. He figured that originally it was probably supposed to be a dining room but Harrington had turned it into a small library. It had four bookcases against the walls. One bookcase was full of medical books and journals, another was filled with classic novels while the third had modern novels of suspense and murder and the fourth had a mixture of art, musical, dance, history, biographies along with some photo albums on it. The walls between the bookcases were decorated with posters of dancers, musicals and vintage posters from WW2. There was on of Gene Kelly in An American in Paris, Fred Astaire and Bing Cosby in Holiday Inn, Gene Kelly and Frank Sinatra in Anchors Aweigh, along with numerous other billboard replicas and some modern ballet posters. House walked over to a small table that held an array of photographs. Some had Harrington with Alex, Rose and Jonathan. A couple were of her with a much older couple, House guessed they were her grandparents. Others were of a boy from babyhood to he'd guess around 10 years old. There were some of Harrington and the boy together through the years. There was also a photo album that he started to look through when Harrington came out of the kitchen with a small tray that held a glass with a couple cubes of ice, two coffee cups, filled and a small bowl of mixed nuts. She walked pass House to the living room and set the tray down on the coffee table. House limped in after her and she motioned for him to sit. She handed his glass of scotch to him and sat on the couch and took up her glass and drained it before pouring herself some more. She then sat back, pulled her legs up under herself and looked at the TV. She then un-paused the video. The sound was low but House could make out the voice of Harrington along with Rose's. House drank his scotch and looked at Harrington's profile. With her eyes still focused on the screen she started to speak, more at him instead of to him.

"That is my son, Luc. His 13th birthday would have been today." She sighed and took a sip of her drink before continuing. "I've always liked to dance. My mother started me on lessons almost immediately after I learned to walk. I loved the lessons, much to her pleasure. I have always loved old musicals and wanted to dance like my favorite stars. That love was passed onto my son. We would dance together while watching the greats. He absolutely loved it. When he was 6 he told me that he wanted to be a famous dancer like Fred Astaire and be in musicals. That is why I still dance, in memory of him. I know that he would be happy to know that I kept it up." She paused for a moment to take another sip of her drink and then put it down on the table. She wrapped her arms around herself and fell silent for a moment while watching her son laughing while riding a horse on a trail through a wooded area. She remembered that day. He had always wanted to learn to ride a horse so she and Rose had taken him one weekend. They all dressed up in western wear to have a bit more fun at it. Luc had a great time laughing at her. She wasn't much of a horsewoman and it amused him to see her trying to get the horse to go the correct way on the trail. Harrington brought herself back to the present and continued talking to House, who just sat back and looked between her, listening to her and the laughter from the video. Harrington started to speak again. "You're probably wondering how I got to have a son. It was a couple weeks into the summer after high school graduation. I had never been that popular and hence never went to a lot of parties. My mother thought that it was a waste. She was into the whole social scene. But that wasn't me. I liked to study and learn. I had two friends throughout my school years, Rose and Alex. They were able to advance through school as I did. Because we were pretty much the smartest students, we didn't make that many friends other then each other. Hence our surprise when the most popular guy in school invited everyone, including us, to his big summer bash. Rose and Alex said that we should do something that "normal" teens did. It was an experience that they didn't want to pass up and I finally gave in. my parents were away in Europe for the summer so it was no problem getting out to the party, though, my mother probably would have been all for me to go out. She just didn't get my choice of learning over fashion and parties. Anyway, we went to the party and it was fun. After a few hours, Rose said that she had to get home and Alex offered to drive her. I was having fun, getting to know members of my graduating class and wanted to stay for the bonfire that would be down at the beach nearby. Alex wanted to come back and drive me home but I told him that would be a waste of gas and time to come all the way back, that I'd call my fathers driver to come and get me. Anyway, there were some older guys there that night. I don't know why they were there or how they knew about the party but I'm pretty sure that they provided the drinks. One of them had started to talk with me not long after Alex and Rose had left. We had a good time and he didn't seem to be too intimidated over my intelligence which was unusual for me. Most of the guys didn't talk to me because if it. Soon after the bonfire started he asked if I'd like to go for a walk. I said sure and we walked along the shore under the stars. We got out of sight of the bonfire and that was when he raped me. I was shocked and didn't know what to do. I was able to finally get away from him and I made it back home, though in a daze. I was a smart girl but I was too ashamed and scarred to tell anyone about it. I remember that though I wasn't that close to my mother, I wanted her there to talk to and be comforted by. A few months after the party my parents came back from their summer traveling Europe. I was pregnant. I tried to talk to them about it. They blew up at me, said that I was lying about being raped. Told me that I just decided to shack up with someone and didn't care about the consequences and what it would do to their reputation. They said that if it was rape then I would have gone right to the police and the hospital to be checked out and press charges and instead I was a whore. I was in disbelief that my own parents would say such a thing about me. They ended up kicking me out and cutting me off. I went to live with my grandparents at that point. They believed me and wanted to take care of me and my baby. I started school and with their help, along with Rose and Alex, I was able to go to classes without worrying about Luc's care. Our family comes from old money and my grandparents had more than enough to hire a nanny for me, pay for my schooling and support Luc and me so that I didn't have to worry about taking a job and fitting it into my school schedule. When Luc was four years old, they died within a few months of each other. They left their brownstone, vacation home in the Hamptons and England along with most of their money to Luc and me, much to the disapproval of my parents. They just couldn't understand how my grandparents could have believed me, they said. My parents never even saw Luc. They wouldn't have anything to do with him. The only time that they talked to me was to complain about my grandparents will. I didn't need the vacation homes, so I sold them and donated the money to the hospital for research costs. As long as I had a home for Luc and me and money to take care of us, I was happy. I didn't need to live as extravagant as my parents."

"I was able to finish med school and when I got my placement, Luc started to feel ill. It was a few months after his 6th birthday when we found out that he had brainstem gliomas. As you know, there was no way to operate and remove the tumor. The radiation and chemo was able to prolong his life for a little over five years. I did all I could to help him to have a "normal" childhood. We took as many trips as I could get time off for. I took him out for special day trips and so forth. Rose and Alex helped a lot. He was even able to know Jonathan for a few years. They adored each other. Luc said that Jonathan was like his little brother. I loved seeing them together."

Her voice broke and tears welled up in her eyes. House shifted uncomfortably in his spot and just waited to see if she was going to continue. She did after a moment. "Luc was the best thing to happen to me. He was such a great kid. He was smart, playful, loving, humorous, giving, unselfish and respectful. He loved life. He was very curious about everything. It's a shame that my parents were to selfish to get to know him. They didn't even go to his funeral. That galled me. They should have gone for his sake if not mine. He was an amazing person. He always seemed to know how to make people smile and laugh. He loved to help me out with the other sick kids at my old hospital and they adored him. I still have contact with some of his closer friends. They write me to tell me how they are and also about activities that they do in memory of Luc." She paused again to drink some scotch and watch the video of her son. House didn't know what to do really so he remained quiet and let her talk. She didn't seem to be fully aware of his presence, so focused was she on remembering her son. At that moment Harrington looked over at him with tears starting to roll down her face. "Sometime I don't know what I'm going to do with out him. He was my life. It has been a couple years since his passing but it hurts like it was yesterday. I know that my bad attitude and aggressive bossiness at work is my way of covering up the pain and not letting anyone closer to me and I hate myself for it. Though, I can't seem to help myself most of the time. I am starting to lighten up a bit. It really helped to get away from Boston and all those memories there. It also helps to have such a great new hospital to work at. I really do love my work and enjoy all my colleagues." She paused for a moment and said, "Today was the hardest day to get through." Her voice broke again and she put her head in her hands and started to cry softly. House spoke simply then and said softly, "Come here" while motioning to her to scoot closer to him. She looked up at him and did as he said. He put his arm around her and she laid her head against his chest and he leaned his chin on top of her head.

"I miss him so much."

"I know."

They then put their attention on the TV screen and watched as the scene shifted to an 11 year old Luc. Though it was obvious that it was not long before his death, the boy was smiling brightly at the camera. He was in bed but was surrounded by Rose, Alex, Jonathan, Harrington and a few other kids. They were all wearing birthday hats and a cake was on a table near the bed. It was Luc's 11 birthday and last one. He died 2 months after. Harrington and House watched him as he blew out his candles and opened a few gifts, exclaiming over each one. Harrington started to drift off due t o the scotch, crying and long day that she had had. House kept his arm around her and felt her drift off to sleep. He didn't wake her or move at all though his leg was starting to ache. He just sat there softly rubbing Harrington's arm and watching her and her son on the TV screen. It was a side of her that he had gotten a brief glimpse of when she was with Jonathan those 2 weeks when he had been in the hospital. Tonight had been even more of an enlightenment into who Harrington was. He now knew the reason behind her attitude; the reason why she would look sad, why she had said whispered to herself that she didn't know what she'd do if Jonathan was lost too. He now even knew why she had such a need to help Wilson with the cancer kids.

House thought about all this stuff while watching a laughing, smiling and seemingly carefree Harrington on the video. This was a very complex woman who had entered not only his team but his life. The puzzle pieces were finally fitting all together.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

House awoke with a moan and pain in his leg. He reached down to rub and found a blanket over him. It was the next morning and he was still on Harrington's couch. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:17am. From the quiet of the apartment, he guessed that Harrington had already departed for the hospital. He got up and noticed a note on the coffee table along with a glass of water and his bottle of vicodin. He took a couple of the pills and then read the note. It simply said, "Thank you" with a PS of "plate of food in fridge, heat it up in microwave." House limbed into the kitchen and found a plate of eggs, bacon, home fries and an apple next to the plate. He went to put the plate in the microwave and found another note. This one read, "Push button on coffee maker". He turned to the appliance and saw it was all set up for him with a big travel mug next to it.

"A man could get used to this kind of treatment." He said to himself, while the coffee brewed and the beep of the microwave told him his food was heated. He got the plate and put it on the table and then got his coffee. He took a big gulp before setting down to the table and digging into his food. He pondered what Harrington had told him last night. He also thought about how it had felt to hold her. He shook his head dismissing the feeling. He finished his food and coffee and got up to put the dish in the sink and pour more of the nectar of the gods into the mug before leaving the kitchen. He walked into the library and went to the table that held all the pictures and album. He opened the album again and was saw that it was more of a scrapbook. There was an inscription in the inside cover that said, "To my dearest friend. I know that you will want to look back on this time and find happy memories from that dark night. Find courage and love through this and know that I will be here for you. Love, Rose." House then started flipping pages. He saw ultrasounds of Harrington's son along with pictures of a pregnant Harrington over nine months time. He was surprised to see that she looked almost the same now as she did then. He had to admit that she looked attractive pregnant. He shook his head as he flipped through the pictures. He found some of her in the hospital obviously in labor. There was one were she was all sweaty, leaning slightly forward, pain on her face mixed with extreme annoyance and obviously yelling at whoever was taking the picture. There was a caption that read, "sweat, pain, anger and a few choice words away from welcoming little Lucius Graham Harrington into the world. I know that you will look at this and think back and have a good laugh! Rose". The next photo was of Harrington laying back some, holding the baby with a look of wonder and pure joy on her tired face. Tendrils of hair stuck and framed around her face. House swallowed and continued to look through 11 years of Harrington and Luc's life. It was a window into her life and House gained a lot more into whom this woman was, even more from what he learned last night. He found out interests of hers from pictures of vacations and concert and movie stubs along with the captions written in Rose's hand. Rose had done a great job in documenting the years. House finished going through the scrapbook and flipped back to the beginning to the photo of Harrington holding her son for the first time. There was definitely more to this woman who was a tighta at work. While he was standing there, his pager went off and saw that it was from Cameron and about their patient. He left the apartment and got to his car and headed to the hospital.

--

Harrington slowly woke up and felt not only a pain in her neck but a warmth under her. She opened her eyes and found that she had fallen asleep on House's chest. She startled and then quietly got up not wanting to wake him. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 7am. She then looked back at the 'dead to the world' House and saw that he wasn't in the best position for sleep and worried about his leg. She went to his jacket and found his pill bottle and put it on the coffee table. She picked up the tray from last night and brought it to the kitchen. She then set up the coffee maker for herself and went to take a quick shower and get ready for the day. She got ready in 20 minutes and then went to get her coffee and reset the maker for House. She then made a plate of food for him and set it up in the frig for him. She brought a glass of water and a note for him and set it on her coffee table. Harrington set the glass next to the pill bottle with the note propped up against it before looking at House. "He sure is a deep sleeper." She thought to herself. She stood there puzzled at the fact that snide, selfish House had spent the night comforting her. Even more puzzling was the fact that he wasn't his usual obnoxious self by making snide sexual innuendos. She stood watching his chest move up and down as he breathed and thought about how good and safe it had

felt to lean on his chest and have his arms around her last night. She then shook her head, dismissing the feeling as she went to get her bag and coat and headed for the door trying to ignore the feeling that came over her when she had watched House sleep. She quietly opened the door and gently closed the door on House and the warm feeling that she had felt.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

House limped into the conference room to see Harrington and the ducklings sitting around the table, hashing out the current case. He walked over to the coffee maker, poured some more into the travel mug in his hand and then limped to the table and took a seat with a huff. Harrington looked over at him with a curious look on her face but didn't say anything. House raised an eyebrow at her while Foreman asked, "Where have you been? Cameron beeped you almost an hour ago."

"Had a late night. Needed to make sure my hooker got off to a good start today."

Everyone ignored House's comment as Harrington spoke up.

"The patient has suffered from a stroke, lost sight in her left eye and complains of pain in her arms and hips. We're pretty sure that she has giant cell arteritis. I want to start her on corticosteroids but before I give the go on the medicine I would like to get your opinion." House responded, "That makes sense. Go ahead."

The team was a bit confused at his agreeability but got up and started out the door with Harrington following, to see the patient and start the meds. House watched them leave and then sat back his chair, not being able to stop his mind from wondering back to last night and Harrington in that dance outfit and then after in the tank top and scrubs. Wilson was definitely correct when he had said "Dmn" last night. He sat back in his chair, thinking. He had to admit to himself that he did find her a bit attractive when she first came to PPTH but with her choice of slightly loose work clothes, he didn't know she was as fit as she obviously was. Now after seeing the tightly fitting clothes from last night it was really noticeable how fit she was. Before his mind could wander further he decided to go and bother Wilson for a bit.

It was a couple hours later and House was in the cafeteria eating lunch with Wilson when Cameron rushed in and found him. He looked up at her and knew in an instant that something was wrong with the patient. He sighed and got up. "What's the problem?" They started walking and Cameron answered, "We went to check on Anne and she started to tell us that her head was hurting more, when she started having speech difficulties. We tried asking her some questions when she said that she couldn't remember why she was here." By the time that Cameron was done filling him in, they had reached the patients room. House limped toward the bed and noticed that the patient wasn't very alert and seemed a lot weaker than a few hours earlier. He started to talk to her and noticed that she didn't give any indication that she heard him. He yelled in her ear and got no response. He then ordered the team to get an MRI done on her.

House and Harrington walked into the room where the team where waiting for them. They had just gotten the results back. Foreman handed the X-Ray to House and stated, "Brain tumor." After hearing this, Harrington jerked back from where she was looking at the results with House. He looked at her and saw shock and panic in her eyes. He looked in her eyes and tried to convey that it was fine. She seemed to get the message because she took a deep breath and said, "I want Wilson to come in and help with this."

Cameron spoke up and informed Harrington that she had already paged him. After this was said, Wilson walked into the room. Wilson noticed that House was standing closer to Harrington than he ever had before and she was leaning toward House. Though House and Harrington weren't touching or extremely close, Wilson got a vibe that House was protecting and comforting her. He shook his head at his what he thought was his imagination running wild and asked, "What can I help you with?"

House handed the X-Ray over and they all waited for Wilson's take on the situation.

He examined the film and then asked for the symptoms. Cameron, Foreman and Chase filled him in.

"I want to examine her but I am pretty sure that it's Glioblastomas. Harrington, would you please come with me to examine her." Harrington looked at House, who nodded and she said quietly, "Sure."

An hour later Wilson and Harrington walked into the conference room and Wilson delivered the news. "I was correct. There isn't much we can do besides helping with the pain. I give her 6 months tops."

The team looked at each other while House looked at Harrington. He could see that she was having a problem with this information. Her expression changed to anger. She suddenly grabbed her things and stormed out of the room to the surprised and confused look of everyone in the room. Without looking at the others, House left the office as fast as he could to follow Harrington. He saw her leave the hospital and tried to catch up to her before she got into her car. He didn't make and stood watching her drive away as raindrops started to fall. He then got his bike and followed her.

Background music _In the air tonight_ by Phil Collins

He was several cars behind her and accelerated while weaving in and out of the traffic to catch up to her, keeping an eye on the taillights of her car in the pouring rain. He sped in front of her car and skidded to a stop. She hit her breaks and also skidded to a stop. The cars behind her started to stop also, beeping and then going around them, some of the drivers yelling at them. Harrington got out of her car, slammed the door and stalked to him. House got off his bike, took his helmet off and stood watching her come toward him.

"House what the h3ll do you think you are doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed! That was one of the stupidest stunts I think I've ever seen you do. Why did you follow me anyway?" she had gotten up in his face and they were only a couple inches apart. The rain was starting to come down harder but she didn't seem to notice through her anger.

"What do you think you are doing?" He countered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you're running. You have had a tough week in regards to your son's birthday and you find out that you have a patient who is dying the same way that he did. To top it off you are still trying to come to grips over the whole Jonathan ordeal last month, trying to figure out how you could have missed the signs showing that he was sick. I noticed that after that your confidence seemed to wane some. I can't believe that I'm the one saying this, but you can't save everyone. Patients die, loved ones die, you can't save them all."

"I can try. I'm supposed to be a great doctor. I have a reputation at being one of the few doctors that can help when no one else can. I don't think that I am a god or anything but if I'm so great, why couldn't I see what was happening to my son? Or Jonathan? Or our patient? Let's not forget that little girl that Wilson and I treated a few months ago. She's dead too now, died a week and a half ago. How about that patient from earlier this month, didn't figure out in time what was wrong with him and now he's confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He now has to give up his scholarship and future dream of becoming a professional soccer player. Then finding out just back there about Anne's tumor was the last straw. They all needed my help and I failed them. I'm starting to question my ability at being a doctor. I don't know why I'm here. I thought that it would be best to get away from Boston, that it would help me to forget the pain of losing Luc. I should have known that change of scenery wouldn't do it. Maybe it's best that I give up medicine." During the end of her tirade, her voice got quieter and she started to speak more to herself then to House. He grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look him in the eye. He then said, "Listen. We all have setbacks and doubts. The whole team was there for those patients and we all didn't see the truth of the symptoms before it was too late. I don't know the case of your son, but I do know that there was no preventing death in his case. If symptoms don't show up before it's too late, there is nothing, even a renowned doctor, can do. You can't give up when things don't go as you expect them to."

She looked back at him for a moment and replied, "I'm just getting tired of all this."

"You can't give up. You can't go." House stated simply.

"Oh really? And why not? Give me a good reason why I should stay." She looked him in the eyes with a set look on her face. He stood starring at her, grappling for a response.

"See, you can't think of anything. If you can't tell me what I should stay for, then you must see that I'm not an asset anymore." She shook her head sadly and started for her car. She opened the door and started to put her right leg in before stopping and looking at House.

"Good bye House." Harrington then got fully in her car and pulled out around him and started down the road. He watched her drive off tell he heard beeping from other cars. He then moved his bike off to the side of the street and sat in the rain, thinking. He pondered on what he was feeling and knew what had to be done.

A hard knock came at her door and Harrington sighed in annoyance, throwing her towel that she'd been using to dry her hair, onto the bathroom sink. She had been drying her hair and thinking about telling Cuddy her decision to leave and also the packing that she'd have to do. She walked to the door sighing heavily as she opened it to find House there, drenched. The rain was rolling down his leather jacket and his hair was wet and mussed. He looked dmn sexy.

House stood there, a bit nervous and uncertain about what he was going to admit. He then looked at her more closely. It looked as though she had just dried her hair some with a towel. It was semi wet, mussed, curly and hanging around her shoulders. He noticed that she had changed. She was in scrub pants like last night, a small white t-shirt, obviously sans bra. She looked damn sexy.

They continued looking at each other for a moment each breathing hard until House found his voice.

"Stay." House said.

"Why should I?"

Harrington could tell that he was having some difficulty trying to respond. He looked down for a moment, leaning on his cane and then took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes and said, "For me." Harrington looked questioning at him and he simply said, "Please" while stepping closer to her, leaning his head down so they were almost touching noses. They stood looking into each others eyes both a bit uncertain, the sound of the rain falling in the background. They then quickly put their arms around each other, leaning into each other and hungrily kissed while stepping fully into her apartment.

this happens at point in song when the drums have solo and it gets faster

Still kissing House, Harrington turned them around so that she could shut the door with her foot. They stood in the entryway, kissing each other deeply and almost frantically, while their hands explored each others bodies. After a few minutes they slowed down and then parted their heads, though still holding each other and looking into each others eyes.

Harrington's eyes roamed over his face before asking,

"Leg?"

"Fine."

"Good."

She then took his hand and led them down the hall, House rubbing her back as they went. They got to her bedroom door and she opened it, leading him in. Once in, House spun her around and brought her body close to him, kissing her deeply again while his hands roamed over her torso. She took his jacket slowly, letting her hands move gently down his arms before throwing the jacket onto a nearby chair. House had one hand behind her head, holding it so he could kiss her and the other was under her shirt caressing her stomach and lower back. She pulled her head back to look at him and saw the mix of heat, wanting and vulnerability in House's eyes. She smiled slightly, with a glint in her eye and with her left hand moving up behind his head and twining her fingers into his hair, pulled his head down so that she could kiss him again. She brought her body to his and moved into him, causing him to groan. She moved slightly to the side, reaching around him with her other hand and pushed on the door, closing it with a soft click.


	26. Epilogue part 1

Epilogue-Part One

A little over 6 years later

It was a bright, sun filled day and Harrington had just been seated at a table on the veranda of a café. She was a little early for her lunch with House, so she ordered an iced tea and settled into her chair, letting her mind wander, and thinking about the man she was waiting for. It had been over five years since she left PPTH and seen House. They exchanged occasional emails but kept them light; they didn't put in information about their personal lives that often and even then it wasn't the big stuff. There was a lot that has happened in hers that he didn't know, like the news she had to tell him today. She didn't know much of what had been happening in his personal life over these years and hoped that all was well. She also kept in contact with the others but everyone minded their own business and didn't get into each others personal lives, so she was really curious to find out how House was.

The waiter brought her drink and she thanked him before taking a sip and going back to her thoughts. She thought about how House and she ended up together. She had been so upset over the diagnosis of a patient, she thought she should give up medicine and leave PPTH and NJ. House had not only helped her through that time but also helped her to see that she was still an asset to the team and hospital. She and House had started seeing each after that fateful night. Wilson had been the first to know because he had gone to House's for their regular poker night and she had been there. Harrington laughed, remembering the look on Wilson's face when he was told that they were dating. It was truly priceless! House had even taken a picture of Wilson's expression with his cell. Cuddy was the next followed by Cameron and Foreman. Chase hadn't caught on for the longest time, probably because he was so caught up with his feelings for Cameron.

She and House had been together for about seven months before she got another job offer to staff a new hospital in Africa that was too good to pass up. Though over the months, they had gotten close and comfortable with each other and fully enjoyed each others company, both House and Harrington knew that they weren't meant to have forever with each other. She had left on good terms with him and they both thought of each other as friends. Harrington thought back to the night when she had told House about the job offer.

_Harrington had just arrived at House's apartment. She walked through the doorway, took her coat off and hung it up, after which, House greeted her with a kiss on the forehead and a glass of scotch. She went to the couch and dropped her bag by it, stepped out of her heels and sat down, folding her legs up under herself before taking a long sip from her glass. It had been a long day. Besides the current case with House, she had been called in to help on two new ones with Wilson and she didn't get to leave the hospital until two hours after House had. _

"_How are the cancer cases going?" said House from the kitchen where he had gone to get himself a refill on his own drink._

"_At first it was tough but Wilson and I have finally gotten them settled, at least for the time being. I just hope that we're doing all that we can."_

"_I'm sure that you are." House said coming into the room and sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt comfortable being there with him, more than she ever imagined it would, considering that they had only been together several months. It seemed that they had been together for years. They were really starting to develop quite a friendship other than just that of "boyfriend/girlfriend". There were many times when all they did was sit on the couch and just leaned into each other, sometimes talking, sometimes watching TV or reading. They had a lot of good times together. They'd check out local acts at bars and clubs or would stay in at House's and he'd play piano and she'd dance. A lot of times, she'd have him over and cook for him. They did have arguments, no getting around that but they always resolved them without any kind of blame or pettiness. Harrington sighed again and started to relax against House. He rubbed her shoulder with his free hand. _

"_So do you still want to go to the restaurant tonight Sam, or stay in and order take out?"_

"_I think that staying in would be nice. I'm a bit tired and starting to get too relaxed to go anywhere." _

"_Alright. What are you in the mood for? Food that is, I know you're always in the mood for me!" He gave her an eyebrow wiggle. Rolling her eyes she said, "Hmmm…how about manicotti from that place around the corner? It would get here sooner."_

"_Sounds good to me."_

_He reached over and picked up the phone to make the order. After he did, he got up and went to the piano and started to play some soft jazz. Harrington stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes listening to him play and thinking about the letter she had received that day. She was going through her mail on a short break that afternoon and saw that an old colleague had written her. She had quickly scanned the letter and was surprised at what she read. She had known immediately what was to be done but then thought about House. She hoped that she'd be able to discuss it with him tonight. Harrington was just starting to drift off when she heard a knock on the door and House get up to answer it. _

"_Wake up sleeping beauty, food's here."_

_She groaned but got up to join him in the kitchen. They ate their meal and talked about anything but work. When they had finished they returned to the couch. Harrington saw her bag and thought of the letter that was in it. House was flipping through the channels seeing if there was a movie on. She looked at him and said, "Greg, I need to discuss something with you." He turned and looked at her and saw the serious look on her face. _

"_What is it?"_

"_I received a letter today from an old colleague. She has been in Africa the past year and a half opening a hospital. She has it almost completely ready but needs more doctors. She wrote to ask if I would be willing to join her team there." Harrington looked at him uncertainly. He looked ahead seemingly deep in thought, for several minutes before turning back to her. He reached a hand out and brushed her cheek and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Samantha, I think that you know what you need to do."_

_She looked in his eyes and replied, "Yes, I do. But I still wanted, needed to talk with you about it. You have become important to me."_

"_When do you think that you will leave?"_

"_I'm want to talk with Cuddy tomorrow and give a months notice. I want to make sure that she has enough time to find a replacement if she decides she wants to. I also need time to get ready and to say goodbye to everyone." He saw the uncertainty in her eyes after saying this and said, "This is a great opportunity for you. You told me that this was something that you had always hoped to get a chance to do one day. That day has now come."_

"_What about us?" Harrington asked, looking into his eyes._

"_You also already know the answer to that. It will be fine. I think that we've both been feeling it for a few weeks now. We've gotten to be more of close friends then lovers. Of course you're going to miss being able to scale mount Gregory but then again, who doesn't miss that?" he said with a grin. _

"_Greg!" Harrington's exclaimed, as she playfully hit his arm. "You are so incorrigible!"_

_They laughed and settled back with his arm around her and her leaning into him as before. _

"_I agree. Not that I didn't enjoy our time together. When you want to, you are a very charming man to be with. And of course, you're sexy as all h3ll!"_

"_Hey, you're not so bad yourself. Especially when you're doing those dance warm-ups!" she laughed and rolled her eyes again and said, "Even with comments like that, I know I will still miss you! I have loved my time at PPTH and our relationship. I'm so glad that I was able to have this time. But I do feel that it is time to move on."_

"_You deserve to be able to take this job. You'd be great for it."_

"_Thank you. So you really understand that we're not meant to be together for the long haul?"_

"_I hate to be all sentimental and sappy, but I have enjoyed, and I mean enjoyed, wink wink, our time together but I'll be honest, I never felt that we would make it a "forever" deal." _

"_I'm relieved. I wasn't sure how you would take it. I was afraid with the whole thing with Stacy all those years ago, that this would have a bad effect on you."_

"_Well, it did back then. But you helped with that."_

"_I think that this has got to be one of the strangest yet easiest breakups in history!" Harrington said with a light laugh._

_House laughed and then pulled her to him again and they leaned against each other and watched the TV, both comfortable with each other and glad that they had meet and had this time together, no matter how short it had been._

An over flying bird caught her attention and Harrington watched it for a moment before going back to her thoughts. She thought back to another moment a couple days after she and House had their first night together. She had been sitting at her computer when she was alerted that she had an email. She went to check it and saw that it was from House. She clicked on it and the song _Ticks_ started to play. She recognized it right and away and quickly turned the volume down afraid that someone would hear. At first she was un-amused then she laughed and figured to fight fire with fire. She figured that House wouldn't expect her to send a song back, especially a really dirty one. So she decided to do just that to catch him off guard. She got the song, _Touch It_ ready and then wrote, "Two can play at this game!" and then sent it. He responded with, "Touché! So, tonight, my place or yours?" After that, whenever they wanted to see each other outside of work, they'd send a song clip to each other. Over a short period of time, this morphed into sending songs that they thought each would like. The team caught on to this and they all got into it, sending each other songs, sometimes just because, sometime to boost spirits, and sometimes just for fun. Harrington always thought it was a bit of a bonding experience with each other and it also seemed to help relieve work stress. When Harrington had made her plans to visit her friends, Alex, Rose and their kids, she had sent a music email to House. She had chosen _I'd really love to see you tonight _and wrote a brief note "Will be in town in two weeks. Lunch at the café, Tuesday the 5th, 1pm?" House replied with the song, _Same old lang syne_ and "Sure, I'll bring the beer."

So here she was waiting for him.

The waiter came back and she asked for another refill and figured that House would be arriving soon and ordered an appetizer of bruschetta for them. When it arrived she took a bite savoring it and then remembering the evening when she first cooked dinner for House.

She_ was in her kitchen, making dinner and waiting for House to arrive. She was standing at the counter, pounding some chicken into thin cutlets for chicken marsala and listening to _Mambo Italiano_. She was swaying her hips to the music when she felt hands go on her hips and was turned around. She was slightly startled but recovered quickly while House started to dance with her the best he could due to his leg. He spun her around and then said, "You can pound my meat anytime!" She replied with a shocked "Greg!" and a slap on his arm. He laughed and they came to a stop as the song ended. She walked back to the counter and started to work on dinner again. He again, turned her around and bent down to give her a kiss on the lips. As he did this he reached behind her, took a pepper from the cutting board, leaned back and popped it in his mouth. Harrington laughed and said, "Dinner will be soon. I have bruschetta for you to snack on. Why don't you go get the wine ready and then sit at the table and look pretty for me. It's nice to have some eye candy!" She winked at him and he laughed._

A shadow fell across her, bringing her back to the present. She looked up and saw House standing by the table. He said in a dry monotone, "Harrington" and she responded in like with "House." Harrington then broke out in a smile, got up and hugged him. "Thank you for coming! It's so nice to see you!"

"Likewise. So, long time no see. How's life?" He said, taking a seat. The waiter came and took their orders before Harrington answered.

"Well, as you know I had that job in Africa. I was there for a year and a half doing steady work which was great! Then I took leave for a year before returning to the hospital for another two years then changed hospitals again and went to California, where I've been for almost two years now. It's been an adventure for me these years and I have been very happy."

"That's good. So what are you doing in town?"

"I'm visiting Rose, Alex and their kids. It was my turn. I've been so busy with work that I actually haven't been here for a visit since starting my current job! They've come to California instead. They enjoy it though. The kids love Disney and a few times when work wasn't extremely hectic, we were even able to go to Cancun. It's been fun for us all. But I've missed this area and really wanted to get a visit in while it was possible." House nodded and took a bite of his Reuben that had been delivered while Harrington spoke. She also took a spoon full of her white bean soup. They ate in a comfortable silence for a moment and then she asked, "So how is everything with you? How's life at PPTH?" Before House could answer a boy with brown hair and blue eyes of five or so, came rushing up to the table.

"Mom, Jonathan wants to know if you have any more money. We have some more games we want to play at the arcade."

"I do but before I give them to you, would like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Dr. Greg House. He and I used to work together at PPTH. Greg this is my son, Thaddeus."

"Hi Dr. House, it is nice to meet you." The boy said. House said "Hello" back but was staring at the at the boy with a bit of a shocked look on his face, which Thaddeus didn't notice because he had already turned back to his mother to get the money from her. She handed him thirty and told him that some of it was for food for him and Jonathan. Thaddeus said "cool" and rushed back to the arcade that was next to the cafe. Harrington watched her son hurry off and smiled to herself. She then turned to House and saw the look on his face. He looked back at her, trying to form words and finally asked, "You have a son? And?"

Harrington looked him straight in the eye and said, "He's your son Greg."


	27. Epilogue Part 2

Epilogue: Part two

The sun was shining brightly on their table, a contradiction to the stormy look that was forming after the look of shock and confusion on House's face. He had about to demand why she had kept this from him, when she laughed. His eyes narrowed at her and she tried stop the laugh but failed.

"I'd like to know why this is so funny!" House demanded.

"Oh, Greg, I really wish that you could see the look on your face. Wish that I was faster with my camera phone! I'm laughing at the fact that I was actually able to put one over on you. I know, I know, something like telling you that Thaddeus is your son isn't a laughing matter but I can't help. All those times that you pulled stunts or lied just came back to bite you in the a! Oh don't give me that look! You can be even more ruthless!! Don't forget that I do know about that time you tried fake brain cancer! Forgive me?"

House continued to look at her with the angry look but she just stared right back until he gave a half smile and said, "So to make it completely clear, he's not mine?"

Harrington gave another laugh and replied, "Yes. Don't worry, definitely not yours. Seeing as we haven't, strangely enough, talked about our personal lives over all these years, I might as well inform you that I am married. Happily married for five years now. I married one of the doctors I met when I took that job in Africa. His name is Damien Walker and he's an immunologist. I know that Thad looks older than he is, but we had him four years ago."

House sat back looking really relieved. Harrington saw this of course and said, "Well you don't have to look that relieved! Would it have been so bad having a child with me?"

"I'm just glad because now I don't have to tell Allison that I had a kid with someone else!" Harrington looked questioning at him before a twinkle came to her eyes and a grin spread across her mouth.

"What?" asked House.

"You and Allison! Finally! I knew it. I saw how she was with you and at times how you looked at her. One reason that I felt that there could never be more to us beyond that short relationship, is I knew deep down that you and she were meant to be. I realized it not long before I go that job opportunity. It made the decision a lot easier. Now don't get me wrong, I loved our time together, but as we realized back then, we morphed more into having more of a friendship then a forever."

"You knew?"

"That's what I'm saying. I had hoped that you would see it after I left. So how long did it take for you to finally see and do something about it?"

"Awhile. We started out becoming friends then eventually we starting seeing each other. We got engaged a little over six months ago."

"Congratulations? When's the wedding?" She asked excitedly, bouncing some in her chair.

"What is it about women and weddings?"

"It's a day totally dedicated to and revolving around us." Harrington replied smartly, getting a laugh out of House.

"Allison and I had decided that we wanted to be engaged for at least a year, so a date isn't set. Though, it could be set for about six months from now at the earliest."

"You better not forget to invite me! I don't want to miss this at all!"

House and Harrington then spent the next hour talking about everything that has happened over the years. They were interrupted once when Thaddeus and Jonathan came to see how much longer they had for the arcade. House enjoyed seeing Jonathan again and even challenged him to video game to the amusement of everyone. After the game, Harrington and House continued their chat for a bit before calling it a day. House had to get back to check on his patient before "The Dragon toasts my a". He said goodbye to all of them and made Harrington promise to bring her family and Jonathan's to a BBQ at his place that weekend.

"I know that everyone would like to see you again and I need to redeem myself against Dialysis Boy!" Harrington and Jonathan laughed and Jonathan responded, "Try as you may Gimp Man, but you're no match for me!"

"We'll see about that!"

They all laughed and then said good bye, Harrington hugging House before he limped away to his bike. She stood watching him while Jonathan explained to Thaddeus what the joke was. House got on his bike and grabbed his helmet. He then looked back at her and she raised a hand in good bye. He smiled and nodded back before starting his bike with a roar and driving off. Harrington smiled to herself and watched him drive into the distance, heading back to where he belonged. She then turned to the boys and Thaddeus asked, "Are we going back to Jonathan's now?" "Yes. Your dad should be back from his day with Alex. Then we're going to go to the museum and then out to eat." Thaddeus put his hand in hers and all three of them walked to her car. She was glad to also be heading to where she belonged. Harrington smiled to herself and lifted her face to the sun, relishing not only in the warmth of its rays but also the warmth of the small hand clasped in her own.

At the same time House had just arrived back at PPTH and walked into the conference room. Cameron was sitting at the table bent over some papers and doing some writing. He watched her for a moment as she wrote. He studied the way that she was bent over in concentration. He looked at the glasses that had slipped down her nose some and how her hair draped around her shoulders. He then walked over to her and pulled her chair out some, startling her. She looked up at him and he took her hand and stood her up so that he could kiss her. After kissing her softly on the lips he rested his chin on the top of her head and hugged her. Cameron put her arms around him tightly and gave a squeeze before leaning back and looking into his eyes, asking, "What was that for?"

"Just happy to see you." Cameron smiled back at him brightly and rewarded him with a deeper, longer kiss. House smiled to himself and thought how lucky he was to have found this woman.

FIN


End file.
